


Thundershield Drabbles

by sassystarrynight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bodyguard AU, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Immortal Steve, M/M, Rise of the Guardians AU, SnowWhite and the Huntsman AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire AU, genderbent au, mortal Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 33,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystarrynight/pseuds/sassystarrynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Thundershield drabbles.</p><p>Chapter titles specify the type of drabble it is, AU or not, and type of AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wizard of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> This drabbles summary:  
> Steve and Thor watch the Wizard of Oz, meaning pure fluff, no plot what so ever just total fluff and a sentence of angst but everything else is fluff

Thor settled himself on the carpet floor, brush in hand as he waited for Steve to put the movie on. JARVIS could easily just turn the television on and put the movie on, but Steve liked doing it manually. Thor did not mind it either way.

“So this film, it has to do with flying monkeys?” Thor asked, curiosity laced in his tone.

“Well, it is about this girl that finds herself taken to this new world. The flying monkeys are part of the new and magical world.” Steve explained, putting play and making his way to sit on the edge of the bed and offering his hand in order to take the brush from Thor.

Thor gave up his brush and focused on the movie. Steve smiled as the familiar images began to appear on screen. It reminded him of his past, after all, it was not long after he saw the movie that he was frozen. He couldn’t help missing his old friends….family….

Thor could feel the Steve’s sadness.

“The cover of the film was in color, is the entire film colorless?” Thor asked, hoping to break Steve from his melancholy.

“Oh no, this is part of the experience. You’ll see,” Steve grinned, glad that Thor was getting into the movie. He was happy to have someone to share this with, the others weren’t overly keen about the Wizard of Oz. 

It didn’t take long for Steve to finish brushing Thor’s hair, so he moved to put the brush back on the nightstand. Thor made his way on top of the bed, laying on his stomach, head propped on his hands, eyes glued upon the screen. Steve sat next to him, fingers running soothingly through Thor’s hair.

“She is in a storm! That is unacceptable! She should have called upon me! I would have protected her!” Thor cried out, obviously worried over the little girl. Thor understood by now that the movies were not real, but Thor was so easily moved by movies. It was rather refreshing and nice.

“What did I tell you about the color?” Steve mused, watching as the sudden shift of color had Thor stare in awe. Steve had to admit that having a big screen television in their bedroom was worth it by the look on Thor’s face.

Thor rested his head against Steve’s knee, seeking more of Steve’s petting.

“Is not that the same man from the farm? He does not have a brain?” Thor frowned as he thought about that. Steve looked down at the pensive Thor, watching as his brows furrowed and his eyes saddened.

“Just keeping watching the movie, you’ll see.” Steve muttered, sure that Thor will feel better. He knew that people didn’t picture Thor as the smartest person, and perhaps he was not a physicist, but Thor was not an idiot. He was ruled by his emotions a lot of times, but he was just as capable as other people.

Thor nodded and resumed watching the movie, laughing when the Tin Man came on screen.

“It is Anthony! The Tin Man!”

Steve laughed along with him at that, because yes, it really was wasn’t it.

By the time they reached the lion Thor was beginning to nod off, having been lulled by Steve’s petting.

“Perhaps we should pause it and finish it later?” Steve was ready to turn it off but Thor shook his head, protesting.

“I wish to see the flying monkeys.” Thor was adamant to continue watching, very much like a petulant child. Steve sighed and let the movie play on, shifting so he was leaning against the headboard, Thor’s head still on his lap.

Thor had fallen asleep just as Dorothy left to take the broom from the witch and just as the flying monkeys made their debut.

Steve yawned and had Jarvis turn everything off, before rearranging Thor and himself. He slid down under the covers, prepping Thor’s head with a pillow.

“Good night.” Steve whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Thor’s lips, before pulling back and to just look at Thor’s peaceful face. Finally he closed his eyes and joined Thor in deep slumber.

They would just finish the movie the next day. That was fine by him.


	2. Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy moment with Steve and Thor just curled up in bed

Thor sighed softly, snuggling deeper into the warmth next to him. He was tired and the idea of just staying in bed the whole day, well, it sounded like a good one. Actually, it sounded like a great one. 

Steve chuckled softly, shifting, much to Thor’s annoyance, but Steve was only turning to get a better look at Thor. 

"It is morning." Steve muttered, reaching up to caress Thor’s cheek, but Thor just sighed and smiled. 

"We have to get up at some point." Steve added, knowing that the Christmas shopping had to be done sooner rather than later.

"No, we really do not. I like this." Thor practically whispered, unwilling to wake up fully. 

Steve made to shift but Thor quickly plastered himself to Steve’s side, throwing and arm and leg over Steve, who only laughed.

"Fine, just a few more minutes."

Steve fell back to sleep, both waking until way later in the day. 


	3. Like a Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has Bucky now.

Thor saw it, the way that Steve’s face brightened, the way his eyes just lit up with love. There was a tenderness and fondness in his eyes that had never been directed at Thor. This was it, Thor had no chance, not anymore. 

Yet, he could not hold it against Steve, who had Bucky back. Steve was whole once again and such miracles, who was Thor to begrudge him that? 

Thor would be happy for him, not at the moment, but he would be. Steve deserved to be happy. 

Thor shot them one lingering look, before slipping away from the room. He caught sight of Natasha looking at him, he offered her a weak smile. She nodded at him and with that, he turned around and walked away.

He needed fresh air….and time.

But he lived a long life, time was something he had in abundance. 


	4. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is avoiding Steve

Thor laughed, trying his best to ignore the man that had just recently arrived at the party. He focused solely on Sif, who was telling a story to Jane and Darcy. Thor just listened, hoping that the other would not notice him there, in the corner. He really was not in the mood to talk to him, had not even wanted to come, but Tony had been adamant. 

Futile. 

"Steve!" Darcy beamed, eagerly welcoming the Captain, hugging him. Jane offered a less enthusiastic hello, while Sif straight out just glared at Steve. If looks could kill, Steve would definitely be dead.

"Thor!" Steve smiled at Thor, while Thor put on his best grin, clapping Steve on the shoulder in greeting. 

"Captain! Glad to see you have made it."

"Haven’t seen you in a while." Steve continued and all Thor wanted was to run away. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think I see Fandral, come Thor, let us get him out of trouble." Sif was quick to cut in, shooting Steve a dirty look, before leading a relieved Thor away. Steve watched them go, hurt. 

"It is not going to be easy." Darcy sighed, patting Steve’s arm, while Jane just pursed her lips. Steve sighed and watched forlornly as Thor walked away from him. 

He messed up last year, and now here he was, watching the man he loved walking away from him. What could he do now? 


	5. Thor's First Ride on Steve's Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says, thor rides Steve's motorcycle

Steve watched as Thor stared out at the sky, he looked so sad. If there was one thing no one could handle, was a sad Thor.

“When can we get Barbie out of the hospital?” Tony scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at Coulson who was trying to explain that Thor was still recovering.

“He is going to Stark Tower, he can recover there.” Tony said, turning around because clearly the conversation was over and this was happening.

Steve didn’t say anything, letting Tony and Pepper deal with getting Thor checked out. Natasha and Clint where at Stark Tower, preparing for Thor’s arrival. They had to make sure to have all his favorite food and movies. They were having a movie night, something they had been lacking for three weeks now, ever since Thor had fallen in battle with a critical injury.

“I brought you some clothes.” Steve said the moment he stopped at Thor’s bedside. Thor looked at him, immediately brightening, at the idea of leaving or at seeing Steve, Steve wasn’t sure.

“Steven! I have missed you!” That answered Steve’s question, making his cheeks heat up.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, settling the bag of clothes on the bed, before reaching over to take Thor’s hand. He had given everyone a fright, the way he had been slammed against a building and just crumbled to the ground. They were still figuring out how that was possible but for now, they were happy to know that Thor was recovering, slower than usual but still recovery was a recovery.

“Anxious. I have done nothing but lay here.” Thor frowned, eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t like being tied, unable to move freely, unable to see his friends…to see Steven.

“I’m glad you are ok.” Steve muttered, squeezing Thor’s hand, “now come on, get dressed, I’m taking you home.”Steve knew that Thor was tired of being there, but Steve was just as tired. He couldn’t sleep, not without Thor…not anymore.

Thor was quick to get up and dress right then and there. Even though it was not the first time he had seen Thor dress, it still made Steve’s face burn bright red.

Thor expected to see a car as he stepped outside but there was none. He trotted behind Steve, surprised to find himself standing in front of Steve’s bike. He turned to look at Steve, for Thor had never ridden on the motorcycle before, even though Thor had been wanting to.

“I thought…..we could go for a ride.” Steve felt himself turning even redder, how did he manage to be awkward?

“Then let us go!” Thor beamed, waiting for Steve to get on before moving to get behind him. Steve coughed slightly as he felt Thor settled behind him, strong arms wrapping around Steve’s waist. There was always a warmth that radiated from Thor, and it comforted Steve. He wanted to feel Thor, wanted to make sure he was still there, with him. Thor settled his chin on Steve’s shoulder, breath tickling the back of Steve’s neck.

“Show me what she can do.” Thor muttered into Steve’s ear, causing the other to shiver.

“Hang on!” Steve grinned, revving the bike before driving off.

Thor laughed, enjoying the feel of the air whipping his hair all over the place. He watched as Steve drove them down streets and past the Stark Tower. He smiled as they found themselves shooting down a highway.

“This is marvelous Steven! I understand now why you prefer this manner of transportation!” Thor called out to Steve, leaning back and spreading his arms if just to feel like he was flying. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the air, of the rush, of being there with Steve.He missed this, the feeling of being alive, of living in the moment. No one he would want to spend it with, than Steven.

Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist once again, head coming to rest on the Captain’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He muttered into the other’s ear.


	6. Night at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP sitting down on the floor, sharing a thick blanket, and cuddling each other for warmth. And because of a storm, it’s cold outside, there’s no electricity, no heater, no tv and no distractions… just each other.

Thor whined as he curled into himself, pulling the blanket tightly over his head. He yelped when he felt something fall upon him. He pushed it off and looked around, scowling at Steve who was grinning wide at him, trying to keep back his laughter.

Thor pouted but Steve quickly got down on the carpet, pushing Thor back down and dragging the blankets over the both of them. Thor sighed, curling himself around Steve, sighing at the feeling of warmth all around him. Steve chuckled, curling his arm around Thor’s waist, dragging him so his was half lying on top of Steve.

“Your hair smells of peach.” Steve mused, feeling the still damp hair against his neck.

“New conditioner.” Thor answered, turning so he had his chin propped on Steve’s chest. Steve reached up and tugged on Thor’s hair, running his fingers through the blond locks, watching as Thor melted under his touch. There was no hiding the fact that Steve loved playing with Thor’s hair and Steve had to wonder if Thor took such good care of it because of that reason.

Steve felt that that was probably thinking too highly of himself, but it still made him feel all warm and fuzzy.


	7. Steve wakes up early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your otp the morning after their first night together. Person A wakes up to an unusual sensation. They look over to find Person B snuggled up beside them, still asleep. Person A smiles and kisses their forehead before getting up and doing their morning ritual

Steve felt himself beginning to wake. He let out a puff of breathe as he took in the sounds of the city, dulled by the height and walls of the tower. Steve waggled his toes and fingers, shifting ever so lightly and taking a deep breathe, and it was then that he realized there was a weight on his side. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned his head, immediately noticing the blonde hair spilling over Steve’s shoulder. Thor had his head on Steve’s shoulder, lips parted, his breathe tickling Steve’s bare chest. Steve remembered last night and it made his face turn bright red. He shifted his arm, slowly so as to not wake Thor up, until finally he had Thor resting on a pillow instead.

The super soldier sat up, sheets pooling around his waist, reminding him that he was completely naked…..but there was no regret when he looked at Thor’s peaceful form. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Thor’s forehead, letting himself stay there for a few seconds, just taking in the scent of Thor, feeling his heated skin against Steve’s lips.

Steve figured that Thor would sleep for an hour more, since it was barely seven and it had been a long night. With that thought, Steve got up and made his way to the bathroom. Shower was in order and then he would whip something up for breakfast. Maybe even bring it to bed, surprised Thor…..Thor would like that.


	8. Kiss Me

It had been an accident, and it wasn’t that big of a deal. It would heal, very quickly since it was just a bruise, but Thor still felt guilty. Steve found himself, guiltily, thinking that if this was the way Thor made up for it, Steve wouldn’t mind some more accidental bruises. He couldn’t stop the shudder as Thor’s lips graze over Steve’s bruise, kissing it better.

……………

Thor had fallen asleep watching a movie again and Steve wondered what was making Thor so exhausted. He reached over to turn the movie off before gently moving to lower Thor in a laying position. 

"Sweet dreams." Steve whispered, hesitating for only a second, before he was leaning down to press a kiss to Thor’s forehead. He lingered there for a couple of seconds, before finally retiring to his own room.

………………

Steve saddened as Thor explained that he needed to visit Asgard, he would not be long, but Steve would still miss him. 

"You shall not even notice I am not here." Thor tied to reassure him, but Steve would notice. He now noticed everything about Thor. It was made worse by the way that Thor took his hand and kissed it, smiling the whole time. 

……………….

Steve watched as Thor refused to come back inside, adamant about looking up at the stars. 

"Time for sleep." Steve muttered, leaning over Thor, who only pouted, but he was barely staying awake. Steve chuckled, unable to stop himself….no….unwilling to stop himself as he bent down and pressed his lips against Thor’s. 

 


	9. Accidental Hair Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP walking in on person B cutting their hair, surprising them and causing them to cut it unevenly, so they have to cut it much shorter than they were planning to fix it. Person B sulks their haircut, but person A constantly tells them how much they love it and plays with it a lot, and eventually person B decides it isn’t as bad as they thought.

Thor stared at his hand, where a big chunk of his hair sat. Steve was pale, hands wringing, unsure of what to say to Thor. He hadn’t meant to surprise Thor like that and he knew that Thor cared greatly for his hair.

“I’m sorry Thor.”

Thor’s eyes began to tear as he allowed for his hair to fall down from his hand and on to the floor. His hair was now close to his shoulders, barely grazing them, shorter than Thor had had it for a while now.

“It’s fine.” Thor muttered, pushing away from his seat and leaving Steve to feel miserable and to clean up.

The others were surprised at the short hair, but it was clear that Thor was not happy; his eyes were red and puffy. Tony was the first to comment, mentioning how Thor was looking good, had he done something new? Natasha talked about that one time Clint had cut her hair, all those pictures were burned. Steve told everyone about when he had grown his hair out, it didn’t suit him. Tony had a story about when he lost his eyebrows and Bruce had a story when he almost lost his hair from an explosion in the lab. Not his fault, he made sure to emphasize.

Thor was smiling and grinning by the end of the dinner, but by the time he was getting ready for bed, his sadness had returned. Steve sighed, sitting next to him and bumping his shoulder against Thor’s.

“Hey, I love the new haircut, any shape and size, I’ll love it.” Steve gave Thor a big smile and Thor returned it with a smaller one, but it was something.

Steve made it his goal to get Thor to love his new haircut. From then on, he played with Thor’s hair more, than he usually did. He ran his fingers through it constantly, tugged on it whenever he could, and before long Thor was laughing and batting his hands good naturedly. All hesitation over his haircut, forgotten. 


	10. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his thoughts

Steve loved it when Thor laughed, head thrown back, eyes sparkling. Thor loved laughing and Steve found himself laughing more and more. 

Thor took life as it came, taking time to smile and laugh; he took joy in life and Steve felt guilty about basking in the warmth that radiated from Thor….it didn’t stop him from immersing himself into everything that was the Thunder God. On the contrary, Steve couldn’t get enough of the laughter, of the happiness, of the way that he could close his eyes and think of happy moments. 

He found himself gravitating towards bright golden yellows, reminding him of the sun, for that was what Thor was to Steve, a sun. Bringing life and light to the cold, dark world Steve had lived in before. 

Steve would give everything to keep Thor smiling and laughing, because a sad Thor was heartbreaking. No, Thor looked better in yellows and reds, with hints of twinkling light blue only. 


	11. Sleeping next to each other

Thor sighed in his sleep, breath ghosting over Steve’s skin. Steve just smiled as he watched Thor sleep. He reached out to push some of Thor’s hair from his face. 

It was nice, having someone to wake up next to, someone to fall asleep with. He let his fingertips skim over Thor’s stubble, enjoying the rough feeling.

"Hmm?" Thor muttered, but Steve gently shushed him back to sleep. 

"I love you." Steve whispered, closing his eyes and drifting back into a light sleep. 


	12. High School- Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- High School, Thor and Bruce work the kissing boot, some science boyfriends hints thrown in there

 

Thor had on a big bright grin as he took his seat on the stool. Bruce did not look quite as happy as Thor did, grimacing as he sat down.

The moment that Thor sat down, a flock of woman were suddenly there, waving their ticket around.

Thor laughed, but he couldn’t hide the redness of his cheeks. Bruce watched amused, before being surprised at having actually people there that wanted to kiss him.

“Pepper stopped you before you could buy all of the tickets?” Bruce raised an eyebrow as Tony sauntered to the front of the line, dragging with him a bright red Steve. The others shifted away, giving the two some space to get in there. They were curious after all, this was the playboy and millionaire Tony Stark and Steve was the captain of probably every single sport possible at the school.

“She said one ticket was just fine but her and I have different outlooks on life.” Tony pouted, waving his ticket in front of Bruce.

“Have you come to also ask for a kiss Steven?” Thor asked, smiling at his fellow blonde. Steve coughed and played around with his collar, his ticket wrinkled in his hand.

“Oh yes Barbie! Thank you for reminding me! Ken here wants a big smooch from you, isn’t that right Captain?” Tony pushed Steve over to where Thor was, earning him a glare from Steve. There was going to be payback for this, Tony was sure of it but Tony was also sure that if all went well, revenge wouldn’t be that bad.

“I…uh….ticket.” Steve mumbled out, offering Thor his wrinkled ticket. Thor laughed good naturedly, before shaking his head and pushing the ticket back to Steve.

“Keep it.” Thor said, before he pulled Steve forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s. The crowd cheered as Steve finally got into it, hand moving to tangle into Thor’s hair, completely forgetting where he was. They had to, however, stop in order to get air.

They pulled back, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why can’t you give me a smooch like that?”

Steve and Thor ignored Tony and Bruce, instead they pressed their lips into another kiss.


	13. Jealous over Steve and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky reuniting with jealous Thor? Pre established relationship that is

Thor has heard of Bucky, everyone has. He has heard of Bucky on those nights when Steve had nightmares, and he would make his way to the kitchen, where Thor already was. Those nights, Steve would tell Thor about Bucky, tell him about he had lost him, tell him about how much he missed him.

Sometimes, when they would be watching a movie, going for a walk, just spending time together, Steve would share memories. Happy ones. Good ones.

Thor could hear the fondness, the love in Steve’s tone. Bucky had been important, still was. Thor wished he could have made it all better, could bring Bucky back if it made Steve happy. Because with their time spent together, Thor found himself caring more and more about Steve, more than just friends. He liked hearing Steve laugh, liked seeing him smile, and whatever made Steve happy, made Thor happy.

Until the day that Bucky came back. It was surprising, because Bucky had been an enemy and Thor didn’t like that. Yet, who was he to speak up? when he loved his brother even after all he has done? Yet when it came to Bucky, Thor wanted to pull Steve away and protect him from this man. His so called friend.

Thor scowled, and so did everyone else. They were hesitant, unsure, unwilling to let this man into their group. They didn’t need to and Bucky didn’t want to be part of their group, he just wanted Steve to be friends with Steve.

Honestly, that was everything that mattered, Steve and Bucky, together. Again.

And it happened, that Thor found himself thinking that Bucky had stayed dead, and then he felt horrible. That was one of the worse thoughts he could have had. Because Steve was smiling and happy, and even if that hurt Thor. Even if it pained Thor to see him with Bucky, who Thor wanted to punch in the face…..

He wanted nothing to do with this man, wanted to wrap his arms around Steve and say, ‘mine.’

But Steve wasn’t his, never had been, and probably never would. Instead, Thor eyed the man before him, before offering his hand. He cared for Steve and wanted him to be happy, for that reason, he was giving Bucky the benefit of the doubt. It made Steve smile at him and it just made his heart hurt more.

Thor didn’t want to stick around for this, not really. The others protested, he hadn’t been there that long, why was he leaving? Tony was the most audible, and Natasha gives him a look, a knowing look. Steve saddened but Thor tried to ignore it.

He ran, because it was better that way, better than getting into a fight over someone that had never been his and never would. He had no right to be jealous, so he smiled at his friends and bid them farewell.

Perhaps next time he returned, it wouldn’t hurt so much. 


	14. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets amnesia

Steve looks at Thor, startled. Thor doesn’t know who he is, doesn’t remember him. He opens his mouth but he doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Thor’s voice is soft, scared, afraid of hurting Steve. Steve smiles, forces himself to, tries to keep his heart from breaking into tiny little pieces.

He’ll remember, he just needs time, the doctors say.

Steve hurts every time Thor moves away from him, hesitant, unsure. Steve is a stranger.

Thor doesn’t remember that Steve is his husband. Doesn’t remember the way that Thor loved cuddling against Steve, holding his hand, the seven years they have been together. He doesn’t remember any of that.

But Steve won’t give up on Thor, he never would.

He stays by his side, sleeping in the guest room, trying to keep their old pattern as best as he can. Familiarity should bring the memories back.

Steve hurts, but Thor is hurting too, and Steve would always do everything in his power to make Thor never hurt.

So Steve goes back to being a friend, taking Thor to their favorite places, until Thor slips his hand into Steve’s and corrects Steve about a memory.

Steve wants to cry, because he knows they’ll be ok.


	15. High School- A Bump on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU! 
> 
> Thor wants to go public, but Steve is not ready. He is afraid to and Thor can't handle being a secret anymore.

Bruce had to fight with himself to keep from letting his other personality come out and head for Steve. None of that would help matters and it would only make Thor feel worse. Bruce just wished he could do something to sooth Thor’s pain.

“I’m an idiot Bruce.” Thor muttered into Bruce’s shirt, tears beginning to subside.

“You are not an idiot.” Bruce sighed, running his hand through Thor’s hair, knowing that that soothed his friend.

“I know that Steve is afraid to coming out with his family to the whole school. He isn’t ready and I pushed him and now…..” Thor closed his eyes, fighting to keep himself from crying again.

“Thor?”

“I love him, as much as someone my age can…..but I don’t want to be hidden…is that bad? Am I being selfish?” Thor whispered and Bruce realized what Thor meant.

“You broke up with him?”

“Yes.”

…………………………………………………

Steve sat in the center of the football field, staring up at the evening sky. Usually he would share the time with Thor, but….there was no more of that. Steve felt his eyes begin to tear and he couldn’t help being angry.

Thor was forcing him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. Thor wanted him to tell everyone and Steve wasn’t ready…he wasn’t…..but he loved Thor….he wanted to give Thor everything…..and it was his fault because why did he have to be so weak? If only he was brave like Thor……

“Here you are.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the sad image before her.

“Phil is waiting in the car, come on.” Natasha tugged Steve along, shaking her head at her friend’s disposition.

“You want to talk about it?” Phil asked the moment Steve slid into the car.

“He broke up with me.”

Saying it to them suddenly made it real, made him realize what had just occurred a couple of hours ago. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get his heart to slow down nor his eyes to keep from blurring.

………………………………………………………….

“I will apologize to him, for pushing him.” Thor stated determinedly as he stared at his reflection.

“No, you are not doing such thing. You are not going back to someone who does not appreciate you and give you what you deserve.” Loki was suddenly there, looking quite the angry and protective little brother. Thor was sure that Loki already had a set of pranks ready for the following day.

“Loki, promise me you will leave Steve alone. He is not ready, it is not his fault. Perhaps, one day when he is ready, we can try again.” Thor muttered, glancing away from Loki to look at his reflection once again.

“No promises, but I’ll try.” Loki called out as he left him to help get the table set up.

………………………………………………………….

It was torture, Steve realized as he watched Thor laugh, but there was no hiding the bags under his eyes. There was a sadness and it was Steve’s fault.

“I’m sorry.” Steve muttered the moment he was able to get Thor alone during lunch.

“No, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you Steve. But I can’t be with someone who will rather keep me in the dark, hidden.” Thor smiled a sad smile, and Steve nodded, unable to say anything. His throat wasn’t working; all he could do was nod and nod and nod.

For the second time, Steve watched Thor walk away from him, watched him leave unable to move nor get his voice to work.

………………………………………………………………..

There were no holding hands, no hugs or kisses. There were not even any gentle shoulder nudges that Thor would sometimes initiate, subtle things. None of that remained and it was eating Steve inside.

………………………………….

“Honey, is Steve coming over today?” Frigga smiled gently at her son, who only sadden at the mention of Steve.

“No, we decided to go to the dance as a group instead.”

………………………………………

“Mom.” Steve shifted in his suit, staying still as his mother smoothed down his lapel and tie.

“Yes, honey?”

“I hurt someone.”

His mom raised an eyebrow, before sighing and pulling him into a hug.

“Is this about why Thor hasn’t been around lately?” She asked, tone gentle, patient…..

“I’m afraid.” Steve croaked out, causing his mom to pull him into another hug, this one tighter.

“I love you, Stevie. I will always love you and will always be proud, no matter what. I will stand by you in the world, you won’t be alone.”

Steve smiled at his mother, for the fear hadn’t gone away, but it was a relief to know his mom was there for him. He knew his mom loved him but a part of him had still been afraid…..

“Now how about you make it up to Thor and then bring him around for dinner, alright?”

“Yes mom.”

………………………………………………………..

It was towards the end of the dance that Thor found himself being asked to dance by Steve. Thor looked at him, surprised, unable to believe that Steve was standing in front of him, hand outstretched. Thor hesitated for a second, before smiling brightly and placing his hand in Steve’s.

“People are looking at us.” Thor muttered, glancing around.

“I know….but I can’t bare losing you before we had the chance of being something great.”


	16. Genderbent: Stephanie is Tove's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is Tove's Knight

Tove watched from her seat as the knights took their place in the field. She watched, fingers curling into the wood of her chair. Stephanie had on her helmet that easily covered her face, but she wore Tove’s token, a scarf around her arm.

She knew there was no need to worry, Stephanie was the best knight in the field, she could beat the others with her eyes close. Nevertheless, Tove didn’t want to see her get hurt in any way, and well, she was wondering what her father’s reaction would be when they realized who Stephanie was.

Tove couldn’t keep herself from grinning smugly as she watched her girlfriend dispatched of all the others Knights.

“It seems we have a winner! Will our Champion step up!”

Stephanie took off her helmet as she made her way forward, ignoring the gasps of the crowd. Tove didn’t wait, jumping over the railing and into Stephanie’s arms, who quickly moved to catch her.

“You could have gotten hurt.” Stephanie hissed, but Tove just hugged her tight.

Now they just had to face Odin’s wrath. But they would do it together.


	17. Waiting at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Avengers is injured in battle, and the others are in the hospital waiting room all night, waiting to see if their friend will be alright. They all fall asleep, except for Thor, who puts his cape over Steve as if it’s a blanket

Thor stared out the window, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. There was nothing but darkness below them, the moon and the stars clearly visible with the minimum light that the helicarrier was giving. He glanced down at the pitch black ocean they were flying over, it was a bit unnerving. Thor shook his head and turned his head to glance at his teammates. They had all fallen asleep arranged in some shape or form around the room.

He moved his eyes to their injured friend, laying still on the bed, thankfully he was out of critical condition. Still, they waited for him to wake up, especially Natasha, who had yet to let go of Clint’s hand. It made Thor smile at that, seeing their locked hands.

Tony was sprawled on the small sofa in the corner, with Bruce curled up in the edge of it, only kept from falling by Tony’s arm. Steve sat by the door, the last to have fallen asleep, but his exhaustion had won out. Thor was tired, but he couldn’t find it himself to sleep. There was an energy thrumming under his skin, keeping him from fully resting. Instead, he figured he would keep a watchful eye on his friends, his second family.

He grabbed his cape from where he had folded it on the window’s ledge and moved over to drape it over Steve. Thor knew that Steve was still very sensitive to the cold at times, so he tucked the cape around him. Steve sighed, snuggling into the cape, letting out a sigh as he relaxed in his sleep.

Thor smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’ head, before moving over to check on Clint. Once he had made sure Clint was well, Thor returned to his post by the window. He doesn’t remember sitting down on the floor, nor does he remember falling asleep, but a few hours later, he wakes up to his cape wrapped around himself.

Steve smiled tiredly at him from his chair, coffee in his hands, while the rest still slept. Thor returned it with a tired smile of his own.


	18. Genderbent - Tove and Steph have disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent! 
> 
> Tove and Stephanie have a disagreement

She couldn’t believe what the other was asking her, blaming her for. After everything? She was actually being doubted? She blinked a couple of times, feeling her eyes tear up, before she pulled herself together. Tove narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders, before she walked firmly away, shouldering past Stephanie. She was not even going to dignify Stephanie’s comment with a response. It didn’t deserve any.

Stephanie stood there, guilt gnawing at her as she watched Tove storm away. She saw the hurt on Tove’s face, saw how she tried to hide it behind anger. Dammit. Stephanie was an idiot, letting herself get carried away. Letting her doubts about herself get to her and it ended up hurting Tove, which was something that Stephanie never wanted to do. The fact that Stephanie was the one to hurt her….it just made her feel worst.

Tove was friendly, Stephanie knew this, and she knew that Tove had vowed to be loyal to her. Why was Stephanie making such a big deal over nothing? Because she was terrified of losing Tove…who was one of the best things in her life.

“You are an idiot.” Nathaniel muttered over his cup of tea.

“I knooow.” Stephanie groaned as she dropped her head on the table, causing it to shake, much to Nathaniel’s annoyance.

“Can’t believe after this long you are doubting her intentions. Even, let me remind you, choosing to stay on Earth with you, instead of being home.” Nathaniel pointed out, making Stephanie feel even worst than she was.

“I came here for help.”

“I am helping you.”

“What you do?” Natasha hissed, storming in to glare daggers at Stephanie, who only shrunk down her seat.

“What is more important here, is what are you going to do?” Nathaniel coolly cut in, knowing how Stark could get.

“Apologize? Grovel?” Stephanie offered, tipping her head back as she thought about what she was going to do.

“You are going to take her on a vacation and show her that you love her and trust her and make her stop thinking like she is this horrible person.” Natasha cut in, storming off to get everything ready for the impromptu vacation. Stephanie sighed picking up her tea and finally taking a sip of it, ignoring that it was cold by now.

“Just talk to her. Communication is important. As you should know, as the leader.” Nathaniel muttered, standing up and leaving Stephanie to her thoughts.

There was a lot of things Stephanie had to think about and figure out.


	19. Genderbent- Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Tove is a Valkyrie and Steve is still Steve

She can take care better care of herself than he could. He knows this, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying, doesn’t stop him from reaching up to push down her hat, tugging strands of hair under it. Tove laughs, haunch over him, the only way he could reach to help her with her hat. She returns the favor, winding a scarf around his neck, fingers lingering to caress his cheek, causing him to flush before she finally pulls them outside. 

He clasps her hand in his, holding it tightly, staying close to her side. She grins at him, pointing out things in stores that catch her eye. She talks about her family and he hears the sadness in her tone, she misses them, but she stays for him. 

It never seizes to amaze him, that Tove is in his life, that she loves him. 

And he loves her just as much. 

He doesn’t pay any attention to the looks, the way it looks with her having a good foot on him. It doesn’t matter, not when she looks at him, smiling wide, eyes mirroring the love he feels for her. 

When her lips meet his, everything just fades away. 


	20. High School- Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Steve stargaze.

 “Come on.” Thor grabbed their blanket and motioned for Steve to get out of the car. Steve was glad that it was summer, so the night was nice and cool. A welcomed changed from the heat of earlier in the day.

Thor threw the blanket over the hood of his car before climbing over to lay on top. Steve laughed and joined his boyfriend, their hands clenched between each other.

“Your dad is going to be angry you are out this late.” Steve muttered, knowing very well that it was more of Thor being with him than about him being out.

“I’m staying with my mother this weekend. Besides, even if I were at Dad’s, my step mother likes you.” Thor shrugged, not really caring if his dad got angry or not. Nothing was going to stop him from being in a relationship with Steve.

“This is nice.” Steve sighed, relaxing down into the blanket, eyes looking at all the stars one didn’t get to see in the city.

“Isn’t it beautiful??” Thor uttered, glancing to smile at Steve, who nodded, eyes still glued to the stars.

“No one’s ever taken me star gazing…..”

“My mom used to take me when I was little, obviously, my father isn’t much of a star gazing type of guy.” Thor sighed, tilting his head so he was resting his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t remember a lot of my father. I think it is better that way.” Steve muttered, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of Thor’s head. Thor hummed in approval, letting his eyes close and just enjoying the warmth that Steve gave off.


	21. High School - Runaway

Thor laughed as he slid into the passenger’s seat, all the suitcases stuffed into the car. He turned to look at Steve, who was grinning from ear to ear, his hand reaching out to squeeze Thor’s thigh. Thor smiled, taking hold of Steve’s hand and squeezing it. 

"Are you ready?" Steve asked, smile turning into worry suddenly. 

"There is no going back." Steve added, looking at Thor, searchingly, but Thor had nothing to hide. He loved Steve, he wanted to do this, wanted to live the rest of his life with him, whatever it shove at them. 

"I want this. I want to be with you, no matter what." The conviction was clear in Thor’s tone and it brought a flitting smile back on Steve’s lips. 

"But your family-"

"Father will get over it, and mother, she approves of you. Loki was the one to give me the push I needed." Thor admitted, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Steve’s lips, letting his forehead rest against Steve’s. 

"I am ready." 

Steve grinned and nodded, finally starting the car. 

"Let’s go." 

They intertwined their hands as Steve drove off, finally starting their life together. 


	22. Genderbent -More Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie Tove and Steve is well Steve

Tove was unable to keep herself from scowling as she glanced out the window, blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

"Tove?" Steve groggily sat up, trying to fight off sleep, which made him look all kinds of adorable. It melted Tove’s heart. 

"Go back to sleep Steve." She muttered, offering him a smile, but he only frowned, still clearly worried. 

"I am fine, truly. You must sleep." Tove made her way back to the bed, climbing on top and crawling to lay down next to Steve. 

"You looked sad." Steve would not be deterred and Tove loved that about him. She reached out and tugged him down next to her, wrapping her long limbs around his smaller body. 

"Just thinking of my family." Tove admitted, melting when she felt a gentle kiss pressed against her shoulder. 

"But I shall be fine." Tove admitted, letting her eyes close, enjoying the warmth that always radiated from Steve. 

At times, she missed her family, missed her sisters, but she would always be a Valkyrie and being with Steve, it was worth it all. 


	23. Genderbent -Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tove is the Goddess of the Sky and Spring, and Stephanie is the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy

Tove frowned as she caught sight of a soldier, drinking out from the river, in the clearing where she had been relaxing a few moments ago. She tilted her head to the side, surprised to see the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy sitting on the grass. 

It was always amusing to her, seeing Stephanie out in the woods. She was after all, the Goddess of Civilization, preferring the cities, keeping the people safe there. 

"I know you are there." Stephanie sighed, turning to look at Tove, the armor easily falling away, leaving Stephanie in a simple dress. 

Tove grinned and strolled over to Stephanie’s side, plopping down next to her by the edge of the river. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tove chirped, eyebrow raised, fingers automatically plucking the nearby flowers and weaving them into a crown. 

"I have not seen you in a while." Stephanie started , smiling at the sight of Tove, Goddess of the Sky and Spring. 

"Are you helping Father with the next big war? I am not too sure I like that it is in the spring. It will lead to a very poor harvest." Tove muttered, having spoken to Idunna a few days prior. Neither were amused with the upcoming war, though they knew that the All Father was only trying to control over population. 

"I am indeed helping, but do not worry, it won’t be a big one. I’ll make sure of it." Stephanie muttered, placing her hand on top of Tove, stilling her braiding of flowers. 

Tove smiled warmly at Stephanie, before moving her hand from under Stephanie’s in order to place the finished crown on top of her head. 

"There! All done!" Tove cheered, causing Stephanie to laugh and reach up to touch the crown. 

Before she could say anything, Tove was standing up and dusting off her dress. 

"I have to go, Mother is calling. I will seek you out later." Tove bent down and pressed a kiss to Stephanie’s cheek, before disappearing.


	24. RotG- Meeting - #1

"Brother, that is enough." Thor muttered worriedly as he slipped into the room, golden sand swirling slowly around his wrists. Loki scoffed as he pulled back and turned to glare at Thor, the shadows pulling away from the sleeping child, moving to curl back around Loki. 

"It was just a tiny nightmare." Loki cooed, frown turning into a smirk, arms crossing as the shadows began to wrap around him. Thor sighed as he watched his brother vanished into the shadows, leaving him to change the child’s nightmares into dreams. The blonde smiled as the child’s dream changed into one of spring. That finished, Thor slipped back out and towards the North Pole.

Thor would always enjoy coming to the workshop, seeing the many toys as they were being made. He grinned as a couple of elves waddled by, arguing over something. 

"Barbie finally made it!" Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows and pushing away from the wall with his staff. 

"Apologies, I had to make sure my brother was not over doing it." Thor sighed, before beaming at the rest.

"You made it, and that is what matters." Steve muttered as he looked up from his maps, to smile at the blond. Phil stood next to him, holding up two sets of toy robots, one set blue and another red. He figured he would asked which one Steve would prefer before getting the production started. 

Natasha jumped up from the ground, closing the hole with a tap of her heeled boots. 

"Egg yokes will never get old." Tony sang out, quickly sliding to hide behind Thor as an egg bomb was aimed at the place where he had just been standing. 

"Do not think for a second that I have forgiven you for that blizzard Frost."  
"Come now Tasha, can’t we just leave that in the past?"

"That is enough, Tony, Natasha." Steve set in, after all, it would not be well for the two of them to start a fight. It would destroy the toys and then they would be behind! They could not have that with Christmas practically hours away! 

"Whoa now, Love is here to brighten everyone’s day!" Clint cheered as he  flew into the room, bow swung over his shoulder. 

"Your own lack of love life always makes me question the Man on the Moon’s choice." Natasha deadpanned, but her lips were twitching, trying to keep herself from smiling. 

"I agree with Natasha on that." Bruce walked into the room, all bundled up. He frowned as he looked at the others, noticing that he was the only one with so many layers on. 

"Ohh, you know how I get when I see you all bundled up like that. It is like a present! My own present to unwrap!" Tony teased, moving over to throw his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce rolled his eyes but he did not shrug off Tony’s arm. 

"We are here to celebrate Christmas or what?" Clint asked, looking around the room. 

"Yes, are we to have some eggnog? I really enjoyed that drink." Thor cut in, looking at Steve eagerly. 

"I really just want some mistletoe."  
"Got you covered."  
"With Christmas here, is that wise?"  
"Next time could we meet somewhere warmer?"  
  
A number of arguments ensued but Steve just sighed and got Thor his eggnog.  


	25. Genderbent- Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tove is a valkyrie who has taken a liking to preserum Steve

"Now that is not playing fair." 

Steve looked up to see a blonde woman standing in front of him. He couldn’t see her face, all he could see was long blond hair, and armor. She wore something….he had never seen anyone wear before. 

"Now you have your girlfriend fight for you?" The bigger man sneered and Steve felt himself panic, because it wouldn’t be right to let the woman get hurt on his behalf. 

"At least he has a girlfriend." The woman responded, which had the asshole growling and lurching at her. Steve cried out and tried to scrambled but stopped and watched as she easily grabbed the man, picking him up and slamming him against the wall. 

"I have no qualms in hurting you, mortal. But you are not worth my time, so why not go and find yourself some honor." The woman hissed, throwing him out of the alley. 

Steve watched in awe, unable to believe what he just saw. He was startled when the woman turned and he could finally see her face, and whoa was she beautiful. She had deep blue eyes and her lips were quirked into a soft grin. He found his words stuck in his throat as she came closer and he had to look up at her.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice was now softer, nothing like the fierce, angry tone she had used with that jerk. 

"I’m…ugh…I’m…just….fine….I…you…thank you." Steve stumbled over his words, finally getting to his feet, but it didn’t do much since she was still taller than him. Who wasn’t? 

"I am glad, I did not wish to see you hurt." She smiled and he could only flush. 

"I cannot stay, but I shall watch over you in the battlefield." She made to turn around but Steve couldn’t help reaching out to stop her. 

"Wait, will I see you and what is your name?" 

She laughed, turning back to fully face him. 

"My name is Tove, and we will meet again, you have my word. Now I must go, my sisters wait for me. Be careful Steven."

With that, she turned around and rushed out of the alley, seeming to disappear into thin air. 

Steve stood there for a few minutes, still trying to process what had just happened. 


	26. RotG- Steve visits Thor - #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a moment from Christmas preparations to visit Thor

Thor flew up to the rooftop, settling down on the ledge as he stared up at the moon. He smiled at the Man in the Moon, before closing his eyes and letting his sand spread out to the children, giving them joyful dreams. He couldn’t keep his yawn in as he curled on top of his sand and he would have fallen into a deep sleep if it were not for the hand that settled upon his shoulder.

Startled, Thor sat up, eyes wide as he looked up at the other Guardian, who was rubbing his neck, embarrassed. Thor quickly lit up when he realized it was Steve. 

“Did not mean to startle you.” The other muttered, but Thor just shook his head and waved the apology off, shifting so he was sitting crossed legged on his cloud of sand, rising so he was eye level with Steve. He placed his index finger to his lips, motioning for Steve to be quiet. 

“Just making sure you are well, you ran out rather quickly the other day.” Steve muttered, making sure to keep his voice low, but Thor just shook his head, making a picture of Loki with his sand. 

“Loki woes?” Steve mused causing Thor to nod, before the sand changed into a Christmas tree and a question mark. 

“We are ready for it, do you think Phil would have let me out if we weren’t?” Steve chuckled as he thought of his right hand man, glaring at him before giving him the go. Thor gave a soft chuckle at that, sand vanishing as he stood up, feet hitting the floor. The sand shifted up again, taking the shape of the sleigh, causing Steve to nod. Thor eagerly followed after Steve, settling into the sleigh once they reached it. 

It was not until they were on their way to the North Pole that Thor spoke up. 

“I love just sitting back and flying.” Thor mused, leaning back and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, eyes closing again. Steve laughed because yes, Thor would fall asleep anywhere, wouldn’t he? 

“You will make sure that all the children will have sugar plum fairies dancing in their dreams, right?” 

“They shall dream of fairies and of fabulous Christmas presents.” Thor yawned, dozing off while Steve, well, he let him and if he slowed the sleigh down a bit, no one had to know. Well, no one but Phil, who would shoot him a look but say nothing once they had arrived. It was his only break before he launched himself into Christmas. No more breaks until Christmas day was over….but it was a break well spent.


	27. Genderbent- Princess and Her Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tove wants freedom and finds Stephanie.

Stephanie had been following the cloaked figure, after all, it was her job to make sure order was kept. Never did she think that she would get into a sword fight with the princess.

“I didn’t know you were the princess!” Stephanie muttered, immediately lowering her weapon, falling to her knee in respect. She was screwed!

“That was the point.” Tove laughed, lowering her sword before frowning and bringing it back up.

“You are not going to tell anyone, are you?” She asked, biting down on her bottom lip, worried over what her father would say. He would be furious, like always.

“Of course not your majesty, just….it isn’t safe for you to be out here without any protection.” Stephanie muttered, looking up at Tove, who only scoffed.

“I can take care of myself, as I just showed you.”

“There was only one of me, and your family has a lot of enemies.” Stephanie raised a good point which caused Tove to pout, before she brightened as an idea hit her.

“Well, you’ll be my personal guard! When I’m sneaking out, you’ll accompany.” Tove decided and really, that was how Stephanie found herself becoming the Princess personal body guard.

And actually, it wasn’t that bad of a job.

Tove pulled the hat down her head, pushing stray strands of blonde hair under it.

“Do I look strange?” Tove asked, smoothing down her leggings and tunic. She wasn’t used to wearing anything other than dresses but Stephanie had pointed out that Tove would get caught if she dressed the same. Stephanie turned to look at Tove, flushing slightly before clearing her throat and giving a slight shake of her head. Stephanie was always in her armor, but every once in a while, she would take her gloves off and take Tove’s hand in hers.  


	28. Genderbent- Odin is a jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: emotional abuse 
> 
> Tove is used to being what her father wants her to be.

Stephanie was at first, surprised, but she quickly relaxed, watching as Tove concentrated on painting her nails. They were a bright pink color and Tove was looking so happy, Stephanie wanted to remember her like that. The Thunder Goddess looked up, feeling someone looking at her, and seemed to brighten when she caught sight of Stephanie.

“Natasha gave me one of her bottles of nail polish. What do you think?” Tove held up her hands to Stephanie, who finally made her way over.

“It is bright.” Stephanie mused, sitting on the other side of the coffee table. There were also a number of makeup kits which had Stephanie raising an eyebrow.

“I wanted to try wearing makeup. It looks fun.” Tove flushed, ducking her head, embarrassed, but Stephanie wasn’t sure about what.

“I would say I would help you, but I only practice the basics.” Stephanie offered and this seemed to be the right thing to say for Tove was looking up at her, smiling wide.

“I’ve never worn make up! And only on rare times did I allow myself to dress up for the festivities in Asgard. I thought, if I wore my armor all the time, father wouldn’t be so disappointed that his first born had been a daughter.” Tove’s voice faded out, eyes glued to her hands, watching the nail polish dry. Stephanie felt her throat clog up, heart breaking at the sadness in Tove’s tone.

“I’ll teach you the basics that I learned when  I was on tour. I’m sure with time it will be you teaching me the more advanced techniques.” Stephanie reached over to squeeze Tove’s wrist, mindful of Tove’s nails.

Tove looked up at Stephanie, gratitude clear on her face.

“Thank you. My nails are still drying, could you perhaps help with my hair?”

Stephanie laughed as she quickly stood up to go around, grabbing the brush on her way. 


	29. Snow White- Sir Steve and Eric the Huntsman #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no need for the Queen to know that they had met before. At least, not the fact that they had gotten into a quarrel on that fateful day. And by quarrel, well, it was putting it lightly. 
> 
> This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[i don’t know, thought i’d write more of eric and steve, haha, feel like i should make it, the adventures of sir steve and huntsman eric, join them as they travel the forest and fall in love]]

They would have killed each other that evening, as the sun set and the alcohol fueled them.

He thought of her laughter, of her smile, of the way she would squeal when he would pick her up. He would wake up, her name on his lips, her scent still in their home.

To hear this boy, because who else would speak of honor and battle, when the world was such a grim place. There was only horror in the world.

But he didn’t know that the boy had lost someone too, a friend, no, a brother. He was suffering too, scrambling for something to hold on to, to keep him going.

Eric snapped first, calling him an idiot, but it wasn’t until Eric insulted the ever wise person who had taught the boy everything he knew….it wasn’t until then, that the other finally snapped.

And Eric laughed and cried and he pushed back with everything he had. They broke a number of tables and chairs.

A blade slammed into his shoulder blade, the pain clashing with the alcohol in his system. He fumbled as he pushed his own blade through the other’s thigh.

They should have died on that evening.

Should have escaped a world full of pain.

But they hadn’t.

They survived.

Eric lost himself in the woods, making a living out of being a huntsman.

The other….well, Eric never knew what he went to do with his life….

Now he did.

…………………………………………..

Eric huffed as he waited outside the gates for the knight, Steve. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the other, at least, this time around, they weren’t trying to kill each other. Wasn’t sure for how long that would last. Then again, he wasn’t that man anymore and he was sure neither was Steve. They were older…..perhaps this would not be so terrible. 

“Let us go.”

 Steve had changed from the armor he had been wearing earlier, to something similar to Eric’s. Eric quirked an eyebrow at that, but Steve just move past him and out of the castle, horse trotting at a steady pace. Eric scowled and followed after the knight.

Eric glanced up at the sun, frowning when he caught sight of clouds in the far distance. There was a storm coming, he wondered if they were going to get caught in the forest with it. He was not completely sure he was looking forward to that; it wouldn’t be safe.

“You are quiet.”

Eric was surprised that the knight was actually breaking the silence.

“I have nothing to say.” Eric ventured, it had been a year since Snow had been made Queen. People were happier, the world was brightening up. Eric was trying to be the person Sara and Snow had seen in him.

“I expected you to look muddier. You didn’t look so well the last time we met.”

Eric snorted at that, “You didn’t look like a ray of sunshine yourself, Sir.” He drawled out the knight’s title.

Steve remained quiet and Eric wondered what the other was thinking. In all honesty, even with Eric coming around to visit Snow, and helping rebuilt villages….Eric still preferred keeping to himself. Perhaps, that was why the Queen had sent him out on this ‘quest,’ no doubt what the knight was calling it. Eric had been a soldier, yes, but nothing as extensive as a knight.

“We’ve heard the stories, you know.”

Eric frowned at that, knowing very well what Steve was referring to. Eric did not wish to talk about how he helped Snow save her people, it wasn’t who he was. He didn’t feel deserving of it. He wasn’t sure he would ever feel deserving of praises and such. There was still so much he felt he needed to make up for. 

“People like to talk, Sir Steve. Pay them no heed to those wild stories.” Eric shrugged, but Steve remained unconvinced, eyes glued on Eric.

“Perhaps we should talk about our plan once we arrive at the edges of the forest.” Eric snapped, feeling uncomfortable, and suddenly, he didn’t wish to play nice with the knight anymore.

Steve shifted his gaze away from Eric, focusing it on the horizon, where the forest was looming.

“We have been getting news of wolves, snatching travelers. One little girl said she and her grandmother were stalked for days in the cottage her grandmother lived in.” Steve provided further information about the wolf attacks.

Eric had been father up north, closer to the home of the Duke, there had been murmurs of something moving in the forest. Eric had felt a shift in the air, but he had been too busy to investigate further.

“I was at the eastward outskirts of the forest and there were no sightings of wolves there.” Eric grumbled, feeling quite sullen all of the sudden, but Steve either didn’t noticed or decided to ignore it.

They fell silent for the rest of the journey.

………………………………………..

Eric sighed as he patted his horse’s neck, trying to sooth its nerves.

“Go back home, do not stick around, eh?” Eric gave his horse a soft push, but the horse just huffed and stomped his foot on the ground.

“They will be fine, they are smart creatures.” Steve offered, patting his own horse before heading deeper into the woods. Eric growled but followed after the knight, not fond of how Sir Steve was taking the lead since they had left. Eric didn’t follow….he didn’t follow anyone other than his Queen.

The noises of the forest filled the silence between them and for a moment Eric would have liked to think that perhaps, all the attacks were just rumors as well.

“There seems to nothing amidst here. It would seem like a wild goose chase.” Eric paused, glancing around the forest, trying to look for anything out of place. So far, he felt tranquility.

“Are you calling the Queen a liar?”

“No, but perhaps the people that spoke with her, exaggerated their accounts.”

“What would be the reason for them doing so?”

“I never said they did it intentionally!” Eric threw his hands in the air, annoyed, before pushing past Steve to take the lead. They couldn’t all be knights, prim and proper. Worthy. 

“Come on, we’ll get nowhere with you leading us.”

Steve pursed his lips but he remained silent, following after the huntsman.

…………………………………………….

“You did that on purpose.” Steve growled, stumbling up from the pond he had ‘accidentally’ fallen into.

“I played no part in this. You should have watched where you were going.” Eric’s tone was way too sweet and innocent sounding for it to be sincere. Steve huffed as he began wringing his clothes.

“Really? And it had nothing to do with letting you know that we are lost?”

“We are not lost, I know exactly where we are.” Eric retorted, because they were not lost, they were just in a  forest, which meant a lot of things looked the same. He knew these parts, they were not lost. 

“If you let me lead, we would have reached-“

“For a knight, your sense of direction is horrible. Or are all knights horrible at directions?” Eric paused to ponder the question but Steve knew Eric was just over dramatizing everything.

If Eric found himself tripping over a root ‘accidentally’ a few minutes later, Steve knew nothing about it.

Of course, Eric was right and they did found the village only an hour or two later.

Steve was a knight and he knew when he had been wrong, so begrudgingly, he admitted to Eric that indeed, Eric had been correct in leading them.

Steve had thought that Eric would gloat to an annoying extent, but he had just smirked and bowed his head, leaving the matter to rest.

They were both tired, besides, for a day together.

It hadn’t been that bad at all. 

Without grief and alcohol clouding their judgement, they weren’t terrible people. 

Which was a relief to both of them. 

 


	30. Snow White: Sir Steve and Eric the Huntsman #1.5

Eric crossed his arms, scowling at the Knight making his way towards him. He didn’t want to work alongside the Knight. He worked better alone, always had, truly. When it came to hunting out in the woods, what did this Knight know? He would only end up getting in the way. 

"Eric, this is Steve. He’s one of my best Knights."

Eric was startled to find familiar blues eyes and sandy blond hair. Oh. No. 

"It is a pleasure, Huntsman." Steve offered his hand, tone strained, but trying to be amicable. Clearly, he remembered Eric just as clearly as Eric remembered him.

Eric glared at the hand, but begrudgingly took the offered hand. 

There was no need for the Queen to know that they had met before. At least, not the fact that they had gotten into a quarrel on that fateful day. And by quarrel, well, it was putting it lightly. 

This was going to be fun. 


	31. Snow White- Sir Steve and Eric the Huntsman #2

"You must go! Get to the Queen!" Steve cried out, pushing Eric onto his horse. Eric’s fingers clung to the horse’s mane, forcing himself to focus on the man before him. 

"I won’t leave you." Eric muttered, trying to get himself to sit up, to do something, anything. 

"I am a knight, it is my job to protect." Steve muttered, reaching up to fasten Eric to the horse. 

"I will keep them away from you. Reach the Queen, tell her about the wolves. Protect the people…and…stay safe." Steve muttered, letting himself run a hand through Eric’s hair. 

Before Eric could respond, Steve was slapping the horse and setting it off the road. Eric groaned as the jostling made the pain flare up from his wounds. 

Steve watched the horse run off, before finally turning around, sword in hand. 


	32. Pacific Rim -Iron Thunder - #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Thunder takes down a Kaiju but Steve is not amused.

"What were you two thinking out there?" Steve hissed the moment that he caught up to Tony and Thor. 

"I was thinking about pudding and Thor here was thinking of a shower." Tony drawled, crossing his arms and leveling a glare at Steve. 

"We took the Kaiju down, Steven. We did as instructed and-" Thor stepped slightly in front of Tony, hoping to impede an argument. 

"No, you were told to secure the people, and you did the opposite. We had to send two more teams out there to help you." Steve cried out, crossing his arms, daring them to deny that they had to send two more teams to help them. 

"We took a calculated risk-" "-and everything turned out well in the end." Thor started and Tony finished his statement, which did nothing for Steve’s mood. Nothing. 

"Just because it did this time doesn’t mean it always will!" Steve threw his hands up in the air, because why couldn’t they understand that? 

"We did what we thought we had to do to safe those people. We do not regret it and we would do it again." Thor scowled, turning his head to look at Tony, who only nodded in agreement. 

"Damn right we would. Now how about you let us go get some rest." Tony drawled, drawing his arm over Thor’s shoulder, or, trying to at least. Steve had to stop himself from growling at that. 

"I need to talk to you Thor, Later. Come find me." 

Thor only grunted in response, before leading Tony down the hallway and away from Steve. Tony sighed as he finally sat down in the mesh hall, his pudding ready for him, but of course, he couldn’t enjoy it because of Thor. 

"Stop moping, you are bringing down my pudding enjoyment." Tony groaned, putting his spoon down and focusing on Thor, who was poking at his food. 

"I apologize Tony." 

Tony frowned, before sighed and reaching over to muss up Thor’s already messy locks. 

"How about I kidnap you? That way you don’t have to go talk to the Captain. It is foolproof and I have my own stash of sweets." Tony waggled his eyebrows and Thor laughed, so job well done. 

"You should try to not antagonize him so much." Thor mused, reaching over to pluck one of the puddings from Tony’s tray, and Tony allowed it. His Barbie needed it more than he did. 

"But it is so much fun, besides, I do it for you. You get a rough, hot, steamy sex in return and I know you enjoy that."

"And you enjoy taking your time. Others wouldn’t peg you as the slow, sweet love making type." Thor teased back, but Tony just laughed in return. 

"It is Bruce’s fault." 

"What is my fault?"

"Nothing." Thor and Tony chorused, putting on their face of innocence. Bruce figured he didn’t want to know.

………………………

Thor bid Tony and Bruce farewell, before making his way to Steve’s room. He met with Natasha on his way over, and she shot him an annoyed look.

"You took your time." She muttered, and Thor was sure she had been calming Steve down, which he was thankful for. 

"Is he still really angry?" Thor asked, but Natasha just shook her head and sighed. 

"He worries, now go." 

Thor smiled and nodded. He knew that Steve worried, he just wished he had more faith in them. Thor could take care of himself. He expected to be yelled at but Steve looked all worn out. Thor winced when Steve looked up at him. 

"Don’t you have any faith in my abilities?" Thor couldn’t help asking and Steve only sighed, beckoning Thor to sit down. 

"I just don’t want to lose you." Steve admitted and what could Thor do but kiss Steve. 


	33. Supernatural- Mermaid Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids aren't allowed to be seen by humans, and yet there was Thor, falling in love with one

Thor stared longingly out at the shore, watching as the soldier jogged across the beach.

“What are you doing? Odin is going to be furious.” Sif hissed as she peaked out from the water, only sparing a glance for the human on the beach.

“He is handsome, isn’t he?” Thor sighed, a soft smile on his lips.

“Our friend has it bad for the human.” Fandral jumped out of the water, before diving back down with a loud splash. Thor hunched down behind the rock, watching as the soldier looked out, trying to figure out what the sound was.

Steve. No, it was not strange at all that Thor knew his name and that he was a soldier. It was not his fault that Steve had loud friends, nor that Thor had a crazy hawk as a friend that told Thor everything.

……………………………….

“I know there is someone out there.” Steve called out, because he could feel eyes on him. He knew there was someone out there, but who it could be, Steve had no idea. At first he had thought about spies, but it didn’t make any sense. Steve did not have any secret information nor was he deployed at the moment. He was on leave after almost drowning at sea.

“Look, whoever you are, I’m not going to hurt you as long as you don’t try to hurt me first.” Steve added, starting to feel like perhaps he was going insane. Maybe there was no one out there.

“You give your word?” a voice called back to Steve, starling him. He whirled around, but he was sure the sound came out from the ocean.

“You have my word.”

There was silence and after a few minutes, in which Steve was beginning to tell himself to stop being an idiot, a sudden splash had him racing across the bend. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a blond man hiding behind one of the protruding rocks.

“Hello.” Steve called out, smiling wide, happy that he was not crazy. The other frowned, hesitation flashing on their face before they uttered a loud enough, “hello.”

“Have you been staring at me the whole time I’ve been on the beach?” Steve blurted out, immediately admonishing himself at how blunt he had been.

The other turned bright red, before nodding. “Had to make sure you made it out alive after the storm.”

…………………………..

“Thor what are you doing?”  
“We are all going to be turned into filet mignon!”  
“Let us turn back now and I’m sure Odin will never find out.”  
“He is the AllFather, of course he’ll know.”

Thor ignored his friends, choosing to focus upon Steve. He pushed forward to hide behind a rock closer to Steve.

“You are the one that saved me that night, aren’t you!” Steve cried out, relieve clear in his tone. A big grin, that almost looked painful, adorned Steve’s face.

Thor panicked and swam back to his original spot when he saw Steve rush towards him. Steve stopped, confused.

“I will not hurt you, I promised.”

Thor turned to look at his friends, who were each making different facial expressions. Thor was sure that they were saying for them to high tail it, but Thor wasn’t ready to leave.

He liked this Steve fellow, he wanted to be closer to him. With that in mind, Thor pushed forward, getting closer than he had since he saved Steve.

“I’m Thor.” Thor smiled, stopping before the water got anymore shallow.

Steve smiled and walked into the ocean, stopping once he was close enough to see the fish tail…..

“Umm…..you….have….a tail……mermaid?” Steve tried to make sense of that. Maybe he had gone crazy. This was all a hallucination after all.

“You are not going to capture me and sell me, right? I trust you should know I am very good fighter.” Thor scowled, squaring his shoulders, and had the clouds just rumbled? Yet, even with the threat, Steve could hear the slight shake in Thor’s tone.

“Of course not, who would do that to a beautiful creature like you?” Steve’s tone started indignant and ended with awe.

“I knew my father was wrong about you.” Thor grinned, wishing he could swim closer but he didn’t wish to crawl up onto the sand. Sand was annoying.

“Thank you, for saving me.”

Thor nodded, before a rumble had him whirling around, eyes wide.

“I believe father is calling me. Till next time.” Thor quickly dove down and swam back home, knowing that whatever punishment he was going to get, would be worth it.

…………………………………………………

Steve sighed as he laid back on the small sail boat, fingers running through Thor’s hair.

“So, how old are you?” Steve asked, since Thor looked to be about late twenties, but a magical creature, he could be thousands of years old.

“Oh, I’m still young, I’m one thousand years old. I have two younger brothers, Baldr, who is 800 years old and Loki, he is 500 years old.”

“One thousand?” Steve shook his head because yes, that was what he was looking for, wasn’t it? at least he had been right about Thor being older than he looked.

“I never thought I would meet an actual mermaid.” Steve turned his head to glance at Thor. Thor pushed away from Steve and shook his head, before smiling wide at Steve.

“We are forbidden to come in contact with humans.”

“Yet, here you are.”

“You are worth it.” Thor scoffed, causing Steve to turn bright red, because he really did not think himself worthy.

…………………………………………………

“Come on.” Thor tugged Steve along, to the coral reef. Steve stared around in amazement. He didn’t do a lot of scuba diving or snorkeling, so everything was new to him. The fact that Thor could talk like nothing, it still caught him off guard at times.

“This is my home.” Thor took Steve’s hand in his, smiling the whole time. Steve wished he could tell Thor that it was all beautiful, but…..Steve couldn’t talk underwater….he was sure there was no hiding the awe on his face.


	34. Pacific Rim -Iron Thunder - #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will never be enough PR thundershield stuff.

He should have known they would not be drift compatible, honestly, Steve was surprised at who he ended up being partnered with. Natasha waited for him by the hanger, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised.

“Come on soldier, let’s get ready.”

Steve shot her a smile, craning his neck to get a glimpse of his long haired blond. Natasha just rolled her eyes and tugged him along.

It was shocking, to say the list, the first time they drift. Taking on her memories, her feelings, he can’t breath for a bit, and the memories stay in his head. He knows things that no one else does but she doesn’t have to threaten him because she has been in his mind. She now knew that he would never do that.

She now also knew, just who he was looking for and why, every time he craned his neck, trying to find that one person in the crowd. She still rolled her eyes, but now there was an amused smile on her lips.

It took a week before he could meet up with Thor again. They were too busy with training and getting the drift to be second nature.

Steve was not happy to find out that Thor’s drift partner was no other than Tony Stark.

“Hey Thor, looks who is here! Captain, what brings you to this side of the hanger?” Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows a little bit, leaning a little too closely into Thor’s personal space. Not that it mattered because Tony had been inside Thor, inside his mind, knew everything about him. Steve scowled as he glared at Tony, who only raised his hands up in surrender.

“Fine fine, I’ll leave the two of you alone. Have to go find Pepper and Bruce.” Tony waved, sauntering over without, somehow, bumping into anyone.

“Steve! I have missed you.” Thor smiled at him, and Steve flushed, because he missed Thor too, and now there they were.

“Come, I am tired, drifting with Tony is quite a roller coaster.” Thor chuckled and Steve suddenly remembered that yes, he was most definitely tired and he most definitely did not like Thor drifting with Tony. The things Thor would see in Tony’s mind…..though he had to admit that it was more of the handy aspect of Tony’s that annoyed Steve the most. Personal space. It was important.

“You are quiet, are you ok?” Thor frowned as they made their way towards their quarters. Steve felt his cheeks heat up, hesitating for one second before blurting out, “I just wish you were drifting with me.”

There was silence, before Thor laughed and slipped his hand into Steve’s, clasping it tight.

“I like it, like this, taking it slow, learning about each other one day at a time. Besides…umm…” Thor’s face became bright red, shy smile on his lips, “no drift could change my feelings for you.”

Steve brightened at that, cheeks hurting from grinning so much. 


	35. Fantasy - Angel and the Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a good Nutcracker and Thor, too adventurous for one that could easily shatter.

"Tree decorations should be small, how is that a tree decoration? Couldn’t you find a smaller one?" Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched Natasha happily hang the Nutcracker, with its blue and red colors, quite patriotic is someone asked Tony. 

Steve was five inches tall, which he felt was a rather normal size for a Nutcracker. He was, however, one of the bigger ornaments that hung from the Christmas tree. Steve didn’t mind it so much, it was nice, and the humans would always pass by and shoot him a smile. He met a drummer boy that called himself Bucky and a shepherd girl named Peggy. 

Second year, there was a snowman, a Santa, and two elves which from what Steve understood was just the human Tony poking fun at the other human, Clint. 

It was not, however, until the third Christmas, that Steve met the most beautiful ornament he had ever seen. 

It was an angel, with beautiful white wings and long, golden hair. and a smile….that smile. Steve couldn’t stop himself from craning his head up, watching as Phil reached up to place the angel near the top of the tree. A part of him immediately worried, for the angel could easily break if it fell from such a height. He quickly righted himself the moment Phil stepped back, but Steve was just itching to know more about the angel. The elves were being annoying about it, and so were his friends, but Steve ignored them, instead he made his way up the tree. 

The angel peered down, curious, before grinning and venturing down. 

"Hello." Steve muttered, a bit breathlessly, pushing his helmet back, while the angel just laughed, merrily, pushing back their long, blond hair. 

"Hi, I’m Thor."

"Steve." 


	36. Superntarul- Vampire Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets transformed into a vampire. I like vampires.

Steve frowned as he stared at Thor, watching as the other’s chest expanded with every breath he took. Steve could hear the other’s blood rushing through his veins, he could hear it and he could smell it. He watched as Thor shuddered the moment Steve reached out to caress Thor’s neck. This made Steve flinch, because of course, his freezing temperature was a problem.

“Steve?” Thor muttered, turning his head to give a sleepy smile. How Thor could bear to look at Steve, knowing what he now was….Steve didn’t know. It seemed Thor could easily read the distress on Steve’s face, because Thor was turning on his side and reaching over for Steve, not reacting to the cold skin of Steve’s.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you hungry?” Thor muttered, bringing Steve’s hand up and pressing it against his cheek.

“How can you stand it? Touching me? Letting me lay here while you sleep? I-“

“I love you, nothing will ever change that.” Thor cut Steve off, firmly, pushing Steve on to his back and straddling him. Steve stared up at Thor, watching as he leaned down to hover over Steve.

“What happened to you? This, what you are now, doesn’t change the fact that you are Steve, you will always be Steve to me. If a bit colder to the touch, and with a need for blood.” Thor said in a teasing tone, hoping to lighten Steve’s mood. Still….Steve looked at Thor hesitant….

Thor smiled and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for Steve. And offering, Thor was always offering and Steve….Steve could never say no. He reached up and gently brought Thor down until Steve was pressing his mouth against Thor’s neck. Steve could feel the blood rushing, right there. Steve moaned and gently sank his teeth into Thor’s neck, moaning when Thor’s blood spilled into his mouth.

Thor gasped at the sensation, before moaning as the sedatives in Steve’s saliva took effect, masking the pain. Steve gently rolled them over, so he was pressing Thor on the bed, gently sucking on the wound. A few minutes later Steve was pulling back, licking at the wound until it healed over, leaving a bite mark.

Thor sighed, hand reaching up to caress Steve’s hair. Steve sighed, nuzzling into Thor’s neck, listening as Thor fell back to sleep.

Steve smiled softly, letting himself fall into a meditative state, lulled by Thor’s heartbeat.


	37. Supernatural - Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are werewolves. Yep.

It was a chase.

Thor took off through the forest, panting, adrenaline pushing him forward. He could hear the growls from behind him, could feel the teasing snaps of teeth close to his tail. Thor growled and pushed forward, the moon basking the forest with a soft light.

He let out a yelp as he was finally tackled down, body morphing as he rolled on the ground.

Thor rolled until he was pinning his mate down on the ground, both of them panting, trying to get air back into their lungs.

Red eyes stared up at Thor, locking with Thor’s golden eyes.

“They are coming.” Steve muttered, hand gently caressing up Thor’s leg, a soothing gesture. Thor sighed, leaning down, golden hair creating a curtain around them.

“I have faith in you. In all of us. We are a family.” Thor stated, firm in his belief. How could he not? They had taken him in, an omega, rude, abrasive, snappish. Now he was family, one of them, part of their pack.

“Yes, we are.” Steve muttered, tone soft, hand coming up to caress Thor’s cheek.


	38. Fantasy - Angel and Nutcracker #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Thor is an Angel and Steve is a Nutcracker, both of them are Christmas Tree decorations!

Thor sighed as he spread out his wings, smiling as the scent of the pine tree reached his nose. He slowly sat himself on the branch, stretching out his legs, swinging them slightly, back and forth. 

It was barely the beginning of the Holidays and perhaps for the humans it came too early, for Thor, it was not early enough. He peered down to the lower branches, trying to see if he could catch sight of that one Nutcracker. 

"Steve?!" He called down to his Nutcracker, trying to find him, wondering if perhaps he had not been placed up yet. 

"Thor!" his voice echoed back causing Thor to grin and begin his climb down. Later, he would be placed back towards the top of the tree, but if he was lucky they wouldn’t notice for a good week. 

Steve made his way up, not wanting to let Thor do all the work, it would not be right. For a second Thor stumbled on one of the branches, but Steve quickly helped stabilize him. 

"Be careful, last time you fell, you almost broke into little pieces, if it weren’t for the carpet they place under the tree…." Steve muttered, a bit worried. 

"You worry too much." Thor waved the comment away with a big grin. 


	39. Fantasy- Of Princes, Knights and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Of Princes, Knights and Magic
> 
> Summary: Thor is a prince and Steve is a knight, that don’t get along, oh and they are married, forgot to mention that? 
> 
> Notes: thought I would work on that Prince AU, and then I became sad and now I’m not sure I’ll continue it, but figured I’ll share what I have with you guys!

 

The sky was a gorgeous blue but the wheezing from his companion had him unable to appreciate the beauty. He shook his head, locks of hair falling in front of his face; he had forgone his usual braids. He had been forgoing a number of things the last couple of weeks.

“My Prince, we have once again, calmed the coughing, but, it will only return.” One of the nurses gave him a weak smile and all Thor could do was return it.

“Thank you. You may leave.” Thor watched them scurry out before taking a seat at the edge of his husband’s bed. It was strange still, calling the other his husband, though not as strange as those first couple of months.

“Hello there.” Thor spoke up first, since Steve had been sullen lately, nothing like his old self. At least, what Thor had thought to be Steve’s old self—Thor still didn’t know much about his husband.

“Maybe this time, I won’t spend a whole year bedridden. That used to happen often when I was a child.” Steve’s smile was bitter, eyes focused on the curtains hanging from his bed, avoiding Thor’s eyes.

“You will get better, you shall see. You are alive, at least.” Thor offered, wishing he could reach out and ran a hand through Steve’s hair, but….he was sure it would be unwelcomed.

“Alive? But unable to do much, too fragile, too weak.”

Thor was surprised to hear such dejection in Steve’s tone, there was anger and pain. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

“You are the same person you were before you were enchanted, Steven. That has not changed nor will it ever change.”

“I can’t protect people like this. I can’t help them.”

Thor acted like he had not heard Steve’s voice crack, nor that Steve was trying to keep his tears from spilling. Instead, Thor asked him a question.

“Will you want it back then?”

“There is no-“

“Answer the question, will you want it back?” Thor finally reached out to gently cradle Steve’s cheek, turning his face so their eyes could finally meet.

“Yes, in order to protect people. I have always just wanted to keep people safe.”

Thor could see that Steve was being honest and perhaps, Thor now understood just what Mjolnir had seen in Steve. Steve was worthy, worthier than Thor and that hurt, but it also gave him hope for the world and for his people.

“Good.”

Before Steve could say anything else, Thor bent down and pressed his lips to Steve’s. it was just a graze of lips, hardly touching really, but Steve couldn’t help the gasp, eyes widening.

Thor closed his eyes and focused on feeling that energy that always buzzed under his skin, energy he could feel from outside, from the flowers next to Steve’s bed. Steve had to close his eyes as the room began to get flooded by light. There was a pressure building in his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Steve felt like he was being pressed down, and yet there was a comforting warmth; if he was going to die, Steve realized that this light was a beautiful way to go.

……………………………………..

22 years ago

……………………………………….

Blood was seeping through the sheets and the infant wouldn’t stop crying. Her son, a beautiful baby boy.

“Frigga, let me hold him, one last time.”

“No, I will save you.” Frigga snapped, hands glowing as they ran over Gaia’s abdomen, willing her magic to heal the wounds inside of Gaia, willing the blood to stop flowing, willing her own life force into Gaia. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but she couldn’t stop trying….she couldn’t let Gaia die.

“Frigga, please, there is nothing you can do now. My fate has been sealed, let me hold him.”

Frigga looked up at Gaia, taking a moment to see the resolve in those eyes, and how could Frigga say no? She lowered her hands before moving to bring the baby boy to Gaia.

“Thor, my sweet Thor, you are beautiful. You must promise to behave, yes? And grow strong and do not give your new mother too much grief.”

Frigga watched the scene of a dying mother and her son. Now Frigga’s son, but Gaia knew the risks, she always had but she had loved Thor from the first moment she knew she was with child.

“I love you and you can find me out there, in the trees, in the birds, in the earth….I will always be with you.”

Frigga stood watch until Gaia gave her last breath. Thor began to cry but Frigga quickly came in and picked him up, cradling him in her arms, steeling herself before stepping out of the room. The nurses rushed to her, eyes worried but she only shook her head.

“My Queen.”

Frigga turned to see Odin, making his way down the hallway. There was still an anger in her, for he had gone to someone else’s bed, when he had her, but her anger was now fueled by the death of a sister. It was not Odin’s fault, but her grief was too near, so she walked with her head high towards him.

“My King, your son, Thor.” She presented him with his son, offering him up to him, her look clearly conveying that if anything were to happen to the child, Odin would answer to her.

“If my King would permit it, I wish to give my sister a burial worthy of our kind.”

She was not asking for permission, they both knew she would go ahead with it.

Thor stayed in his father’s arms as Frigga left to carry Gaia’s body out into the gardens. She would be burned and her ashes scattered into the winds.

……………………………………

Thor pouted as he looked up at the apples, too far up for him to grab.

“Mama!”

Figga smiled softly at Thor, walking over to pick him up and get him closer to one of the apples. He giggled and reached up with his little hands, tugging at the apple until it gave away. Frigga sighed, love clear in her gaze as she cradled the blond boy in her arms, fingers running through his golden locks. They were going to be a beautiful golden, like his mother’s.

“Pwty ‘owe” Thor laughed as he tugged at Frigga’s sleeve, pointing to one of the recent flowers growing in their garden. It had started growing after the death of Gaia, a gift from her, it made Frigga smile.

“Yes, Thor, it is a pretty flower.”

Frigga placed Thor down next to the flowers, before joining him, not caring that her dress would be ruined. She reached out for a still closed bud, plucking it up and cradling it in her hand. Slowly, the bud began to bloom, much to Thor’s delight, who began giggling and clapping his hands.

“You try.” Frigga muttered, plucking another bud and helping Thor cradle the bud in his hands. She watched him stare down at the bud, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, his little tongue sticking out, but after only a few moments Thor began to cry.

“Trying too hard love, relax, just think about it blooming.” Frigga cooed, reaching out to smooth his forehead, smiling softly as Thor began to relax. It didn’t take long for the bud to start opening up, causing Thor to squeal in delight.

“Diddit!”

“Yes you did my precious boy!” Frigga laughed, pulling him into her arms and placing kisses all over his face.  He had some of his mother’s gifts.

………………………………..

Thor frowned at the sight of flowers dying in a vase. He reached up and touched the vase, concentrating a little, grinning once the flowers righted themselves, gaining life one again.

“Thor.” Odin was looking at his son, expression unreadable, but Thor felt that his father was never happy when Thor did that. He did not like Thor practicing what his mother called magic. Thor was not too sure he understood what it meant, but he knew that his father was never happy about it.

“Come, it is your birthday tomorrow. You shall be six, and I have something for you.”

Thor was surprised to a sword, small, blunt, more like a toy, but it was a sword nonetheless. Frigga was not amused, for Thor was barely six years old and she knew that Odin wished for Thor to be a warrior of weapons, not of magic. She scowled, but smiled and congratulated her son when he turned to her. It wouldn’t stop her from training him, for Thor may not be a full sorcerer, but he would need to still learn to control himself.

Odin just did not understand

But Frigga would never have enough time if she ever sat down to write down all the things her husband did not understand.  

………………………………….

Thor peered down at the baby, smiling wide when the baby seemed to focus on him.

“I’m your big brother.” Thor whispered, afraid of scaring the little, tiny, baby. His dark hair was a contrast against his and Thor loved it, he loved playing with the baby, making it laugh.

“He likes me mama!” Thor cheered, looking up to see Frigga’s loving smile and even Odin had on a gentle smile.

Thor loved his little brother; they were truly a family now.

………………………………  
Present  
…………………………….

Steve gasped, bolting up from the bed, eyes wide as he looked around, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was.

“Calm down, it is ok.”

Steve snapped his head to look down at the hand on his chest, bare, muscled, chest….what? He looked up at Natasha, who had an eyebrow raised, eyes clearly reading his face.

“You are still in your room.” She offered, removing her hand and sitting back down on the chair he hadn’t realized was in the room. Steve frowned, taking time to breathe and look around the room. It was his room and nothing looked amiss. Except, he was enchanted again? How?

“What happened?” Steve looked back at Natasha, who only shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea, you were unconscious for three days before suddenly you were just bigger and then it was two more days before you woke up.”

Steve stared at her, surprised. He had been out for five days?! He shook his head, flexing his fingers and toes, still surprised that he was Sir Steve Rogers once again. What did he remember? Thor…..

“Where is Thor?” Steve immediately asked, wondering if perhaps he had dreamt the flitting graze of lips. He willed himself to not flush at the thought, but the sudden silence from Natasha had him worrying.

“Where is he?” he asked her again, because silence from her never meant anything good. He threw the covers away, frantic to get to his feet and find Thor, but Natasha was stilling him with a hand.

“He has been sick the whole week.” Natasha offered, worry visible on her features, which did nothing to make Steve feel better. He wanted to go see him, he needed to!

“I’ll help you to the room but you must calm down.”

Steve wanted to snap that it was easy for her to say, it wasn’t her husband sick, but he knew better. He knew Natasha had been through her set of troubles, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he slowly stumbled onto his feet, swaying a bit.

“Frigga has rarely left his side but she hasn’t been able to help him.”

Steve found himself not tired at all and he could easily walk on his own. He found himself speeding up down the hall, where Thor’s room was located.

“Steve, you are awake.” Frigga was startled, running into him as she stepped out of Thor’s room.

“How is he?” He immediately asked, before remembering who he was talking to but Frigga didn’t seem to mind. She only smiled sadly, moving aside to let Steve through.

Steve was surprised to see Thor, looking so frail and weak on the bed. He was dozing on and off, hair having lost its shine and his skin looked clammy.

“Thor?” Steve whispered, terrified of breaking the silence, afraid that by breaking it Thor would vanish. He had never seen the Prince look fragile.

“Steve! You are well.”

Thor’s voice was hoarse and Steve found himself hating it.

“How are you?” Steve winced because really, stupid question, but no taking it back, so he took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

“People are overreacting.” Thor muttered, trying to sit up but Steve was quick to push him back down on the bed.

“I’m glad it worked.”

Steve froze, looking at Thor, suddenly remembering the bright light, but before he could say anything and ask the many questions he had, Thor lost consciousness. 


	40. Supernatural - Winged Thor

Steve watched in horror as Thor was grabbed by one of his wings and sent flying against the building. There was no mistaking the cracking sound nor the way that Thor had cried out. 

Thor’s wing had been broken.

After that, angered fueled Avengers were quick to finish the bad guy. Thor stumbled to his feet, swaying a bit, right wing lying limp. 

"Are you ok?" Steve muttered, reaching him first, hands cradling his face. Thor nodded, giving him a smile, albeit, a pained one. 

"We have to set his wing and patch it up." Natasha muttered, glancing at the wing. 

The wing didn’t heal as fast as Thor’s other wounds usually did, but it was healing without any complications, which was good. 

Steve smiled, running his hand through the feathers, smoothing them out. Thor sighed, beginning to fall asleep. 

"I love you." Steve mouthed into Thor’s shoulder blade, pressing a quick kiss, causing Thor to sigh.


	41. Supernatural - Witch Steve, familiar Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has issues following orders.

Steve turned around just in time to see Thor launch himself at the werewolf, causing the creature to roar and rear back. Thor was bigger than most feline familiars, looking more like a lion than your usual house cat, but he was still smaller than the werewolf.

“Thor!” Steve called out, hoping to salvage the situation before either Thor or the werewolf got seriously hurt.

“Stop!” Steve ordered, causing Thor to tense but quickly detach himself from the werewolf, landing gracefully on the ground.

“Come here, now.” Steve ordered, causing Thor to flinch but he quickly did as told, walking to stand by Steve’s side, not looking at him. If because he was embarrassed at having lost control or angry at Steve for ordering him around, Steve wasn’t completely sure.

The werewolf shook his snout and snapped his jaws at them, shooting Steve a hateful “you should keep your pussy on a leash” before storming away.

Steve turned to look at Thor, but Thor kept his eyes firmly on the ground, keeping silent the whole way home.

The moment they were home, Thor was rushing up the staircase to hole himself in his room. Steve allowed it, knowing that Thor needed space to calm down, or they would get into a fight and it would not be pretty.

He began to worry when not even the smell of food brought Thor down from his room.

“Thor?” Steve called out, opening the door with trepidation, unsure if he was going to be welcomed or chased out.

Thor had fallen asleep in his human form, long blond hair spilling over the pillow while he held the big stuffed mouse tightly in his arms. Steve couldn’t keep himself from smiling fondly at the sight of his over grown cat, just as temperamental but oh so beautiful. He reached over and sat gingerly at the edge of the bed, smiling sheepishly when those blue eyes fluttered opened.

“Didn’t mean to wake you, but the food is ready.” Steve kept his voice low, not wanting to break the calmness in the room and well, Thor had super hearing. Thor yawned wide and rolled onto his back, arching up and stretching his body.

Steve could never keep his eyes away when Thor did that, he was sure Thor knew that by now.

“I made tuna.” Steve added, happy to see the way that Thor beamed at him. Thor quickly sat up and huddled closer to Steve’s side to nuzzle against Steve’s neck.

“I am sorry.”

“I am too, I just, didn’t want you to get hurt.” Steve confessed, reaching up to run his hand through Thor’s hair, always silky soft. Thor purred under the petting.

“You worry too much.” Thor grinned, pulling back to lick Steve’s cheek, before finally getting out of bed and rushing downstairs.

Steve followed at a slower pace, face still bright red from Thor’s kiss. It was easier to accept it when Thor was in his cat form, but he was getting used to Thor’s human form too.


	42. Supernatural - Mortal Thor, Immortal Steve

Thor was quick to rush forward, taking hold of Steve’s hand, trying to get him to stop.

“Don’t, Steve, it’s not worth it. It’s ok!” Thor cried out, watching as Steve frowned but quickly snapped his fingers and dropped the four figures that had been attacking Thor.

“You are right, I just….they hurt you.” Steve frowned, turning his head to look at Thor, reaching over to caress the bruise on Thor’s cheek. Thor gave him a small smile and a shrug, before tugging him along before anyone came around and saw them there.

………………….

_“Are you alright? What happened to you?” Thor rushed forward, immediately checking the man for injuries, mind going into doctor mode._

_“What happened? Who did this to you?” Thor reached out for his flashlight, opening the groggy man’s eyes, trying to see his pupils and if he had a concussion. That turned out to be a bad move, for the man was suddenly grabbing his wrist in a painful grip._

_“Ow! Let go!” Thor hissed through clenched teeth, too worried over getting the grip off to really notice that no human had a grip that strong. The man had his eyes fully open now and was looking at Thor._

_“Who are you?” He asked Thor, loosening his grip on Thor’s wrist but still keeping it in a vice like grip._

_“Thor, medical student, trying to help you. Are you ok? What happened?” without his wrist in a bone breaking hold, Thor quickly went back to trying to get a look at the other for injuries._

_“I’m fine. I had a rough landing.” The man muttered, before letting go of Thor’s wrist and sitting up. Thor sat back, relieved before frowning._

_“Were you drinking? On drugs? I can get you help for that.”_

_“Thank you, but I am fine.” The stranger looked up at Thor and gave him a big smile and Thor finally noticed that the man before him was beyond good looking. He flushed and clear his throat, quickly standing up at the same time as the strange man._

_“Look, you don’t just pass out in an alleyway just like that. Have you been sleeping? eating? It could be neurological. You need to go to the doctor.” Thor sighed, crossing his arms and leveling the strange man with his best glare._

_“I’m fine, I don’t need any of that. I just had a really rough landing.” The guy shrugged, and Thor just sighed because how was this his life? On the bright side, Jane would be happy to hear that he was meeting guys….._

_“At least let me walk you to well not right to your apartment, because that’s’-“ “I don’t have anywhere to stay at.”_

_Thor paused because whoa, for a homeless person…he looked good…really good. How was that possible? Another thing to tell Jane, I met a homeless person and took him home…but he is really hot so it’s ok……_

_“Come, you can stay the night at my place. Which is good because I can keep an eye on you, make sure you are well.” Thor gave the other guy a smile before frowning. “Wait, what’s your name?”_

_“Well, I’ve had many names over the centuries, but….I like Steve, call me Steve.”_

_Thor prayed that this man was not a serial killer._

_Steve just smiled at him._

……………………………………………………….

Steve sighed as he ran his hand through Thor’s hair, hand reaching up to caress Thor’s cheek, hating the fact that he was no healer.

Justice was on Thor’s side, and those man would get what they deserved. Nothing more, nothing less. At least one of them would suffer terribly for his transgressions in the past.

“I know you don’t need to sleep that much, but try, for my sake.” Thor muttered against Steve’s neck, causing the other to softly chuckle.

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed, making sure to not hold Thor too tight, before blocking his mind and just living in the moment.


	43. Supernatural - Mortal Thor, Immortal Steve #2

He was falling but there was no sound coming out of his mouth, all he could do was watch the sky before waking up with a gasp. 

It was automatic, reaching out to the other side of the bed, looking for comfort…that wasn’t there anymore. 

Thor took deep shuddering breath, hand resting on the empty space……

Another day.

…………………………..

The blond leaned forward, making some sense of what his friend was talking about. He didn’t understand everything, since physics wasn’t his area but he had known her for a while so some things had stuck to him. 

"Jane! Look, his eyes have glazed over!" Darcy cut in, coming back with hands full of drinks. Jane pursed her lips at her girlfriend, before turning back to Thor, who only laughed. 

"How are you?" Jane asked, immediately softening her features, tone clearly worried. Darcy passed over a hot chocolate, comfort drink, Thor appreciated it. 

"I’m fine. It’s been a couple of months now, it’s better." Thor muttered, giving him a small smile but they weren’t fooled. 

"Why not take a break? Or instead of leaving with them you can come live with me?" Jane asked, looking over at Darcy who was nodding in agreement. 

"I don’t know……"

"No, this isn’t healthy for you. You are moving in, if just for a month." 

……………………………..

Thor liked to think that his relationship with Steve had been special, that Steve had felt something for him, that Thor wasn’t just some distraction. Who was he trying to fool? Thor was a human, Steve a God…..Steve have had so many people in his life, what was another human? 

Thor blinked furiously, willing his tears away, he was going to stop crying. No more of that. 

……………………………

Thor was rushing from work, late for a dinner date Jane had set him up for. He loved her, truly, but sometimes she was too involved in Thor’s life. Still, it was nice to have people willing to take their time to get involved in his life. 

A groan from an alleyway had him stopping, and suddenly it was like that first day he met Steve. He couldn’t stop himself from walking into the alleyway…..

There laid Steve, trying his best to sit up, looking just like that first day. 

"Had a rough landing." Steve managed to look at Thor, an apologetic smile on his face. 

 


	44. Supernatural- Raijin Verse #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about Thor.

Thor watched the four men, crossbows aimed at them. He wasn’t worried about himself, but about Steve…

“We never thought we would see the great Steve Rogers throw in his lot with them.” The leader sneered, pointing his crossbow at Thor. Steve frowned and glanced at Thor, who remained silent through this whole thing. He couldn’t say anything…couldn’t tell Steve the truth….

“What are you talking about?” Steve griped, annoyed, his gun aimed at the leader. Some new hunter probably, Steve knew all the others. At least the ones of the area.

“Ahhh, so you don’t know, he hasn’t told you? Come now, tell him what you are. Show him the type of monster you are.”

Thor scowled and shook his head, not daring to look at Steve, keeping his eyes locked upon the hunters. This was not going to end well, he knew that. It was his mistake for sticking around so long….he should have left a long time ago, but Steve….He hadn’t wanted to leave him, not Steve. Not his Steve, but….I guess it was time.

A yelp had him snapping out of his thoughts, eye widening as he caught sight of the arrow imbedded in Steve’s arm. The hunter laughed and Thor just growled, eyes glowing blue now.

“You wanted me, here I am. Steve…..I’m sorry.” Thor muttered , not looking at Steve, not wanting to see the disappointed, the anger, the look of betrayal. No. Thor rather leave without ever seeing that.

He closed his eyes as he dropped down to the floor, body shifting to take form of a wolf. The sound of his growls had the whole forest shaking. Thunder.

“You are wolf one! Those are rare!” the hunter laughed taking aim again, but Thor was moving before any of the hunters could do anything else. Thunder rumbled in the skies as Thor’s fur cackled, electricity sparking, going haywire. In seconds lightning was striking every single one of the hunters, knocking them out.

Thor let out a soft huff, the skies quieting, silence reigning the forest once again.

“Thor?”

Thor turned his head to look at Steve. He was a wolf, a thunder wolf, a creature that controlled the weather, that could call upon lightning to defend. Thor bowed his head low to the ground, before raising his head and letting out a howl, that had the skies echoing before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

“Wait!” Steve called out but it was too late. Thor was gone.


	45. Supernatural - Raijin Verse #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor talk after Steve finds out about Thor.

Thor felt the sudden pull, but he refused to answer it. He dug his claws into the earth, head bowed down, growling into the earth, causing the skies to rumble in warning. But the pull was too strong, and with a sharp whine, Thor was flashing in front of Steve, teeth bared.

Steve was unable to keep himself from staring in awe at the creature before him. Bigger than any other wolf and his wolf shifted from white to an electric blue, never staying just one color, Thor was beautiful.

“Thor.”

Thor just growled, head low, ready to flee because he wouldn’t hurt Steve, he knew that.

“Please, I need to talk to you.” Steve muttered, trying his disarming smile, the one Thor said he loved, but the wolf just huffed.

“I won’t hurt you, you know I won’t.” Steve tried again, feeling relieved when Thor stood up straight, head tiling quizzically. In a matter of seconds, there was Thor, standing shaking his head slightly to try to orient himself.

“Thank you.” Steve sighed in relief that Thor had not run away.

“I’m sorry.” Thor uttered, voice hoarse, since he hadn’t talked a lot in the last couple of weeks, too sad to change from his wolf form. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, afraid of what he would see on Steve’s face.

“No, I mean yes, you lied to me, but….I understand why.” Steve took a step forward only for Thor to take a quick step back.

“Do you really think I would hurt you? Is that what you think of me?” Steve asked, hurt clear in his tone and face.

“You are a hunter-“

“You lived with me! I am nothing like those other hunters-“

“But you used to be!” Thor cried out, quickly cutting Steve off, thunder roaring in the skies. Steve stared at Thor, shocked, before sadness took over.

“I….you are right…I used to be, until you came into my life.” Steve took a strong step forward, and another until he had Thor pressed back against one of the trees.

“I love you.” Steve blurted out watching as Thor finally looked up at him, clearly surprised, blue eyes wide. Steve offered up his right hand, where he had the fulgurite Thor had given him, offering it back to Thor. It was what he had used to call Thor back to him.

“I…I can’t stay but….if you need me, you call me.” Thor flushed slightly, before disappearing in a flash of lightning.


	46. Supernatural- Raijin Verse #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshower during Thor’s wedding in the Raijin Verse

Thor shifted on his seat, wincing as Frigga weaved Gaia’s present into his hair. Beautiful flowers had grown over the last couple of weeks, a symbol of her blessing over Thor’s upcoming bonding ceremony.

He picked at his cape, that Thor was pretty sure was not necessary…at least not one this long. He wasn’t too sure it went with his suit, Thor liked suits even if his family had been aghast that he was not marrying in the usual wedding robes. 

“Are you ready?” Frigga asked, the smile clear in her tone. Was Thor ready? He wasn’t too sure, what if Steve backed out? Said no? What if they regretted this decision later on?

“It won’t be easy but he does love you.” Frigga seemed to know what was in Thor’s mind, squeezing his shoulder in comfort before slapping his arm to get him to stand up. Thor took a deep breath and did so, turning around to see his step mother wipe her eyes.

Meanwhile Steve paced, worried that something would go wrong.

“Look at the bright side, it is bright and sunny. Good omen right there.” Tony pointed out letting Pepper fix his tie.

“His family has yet to try and kill you.” Natasha brought up, flashing a fanged grin. To say there was red on her ledger would be an understatement.

“Yes, I mean you two were together by the time we met, and we’ve already known each other for a few years. I’m sure his family would have caused chaos if you didn’t marry him by now. You know, making Thor an honest weather creature and all.” Clint added, using his claws to peel an orange, until Pepper was hissing at him that he would dirty his suit and God help him if he did.

Steve smiled at them, surprised at the group of people Thor and him had come around to calling a family.

“It’s time.”

Tony was right. It was bright and sunny, a good omen. He grinned nervously as he waited by Odin’s side, since he would be seeing the ceremony which wasn’t nerve wrecking at all, he thought. And then he felt something wet hit his cheek, and another….and another….it was raining! But before Steve could fully acknowledge that it was raining, Thor came into view, looking just as nervous as Steve probably did. His hair was decorated with flowers of all kinds, looking exactly like a magical creature from another world. Beautiful.

The sun was shining bright, rain was pouring down on them, and a beautiful rainbow arced above them. The Sky and Mother Nature were celebrating and if they were on Steve’s and Thor’s side, there would be nothing stopping them.

Steve took Thor’s hand.

It was time.


	47. Mature - Thor's Hair is Steve's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature! Though not well written, but hey....I tried. 
> 
> Steve likes Thor's hair and Thor, he may take advantage of that

It started one night after a battle in which they all ended up being covered by some horrifying sticky substance that no one wanted to know what it really was.

After showering they would all congregate to eat, that had been the plan except Thor did not show up. They were all starving and there was no long haired blonde. Steve was the designated person to go and make sure that Thor was fine and to hurry his ass up so they could all eat.

Thor sat at the edge of his bed, fingers running through his hair. Steve could see the other wince each time his fingers found a knot. After a couple of seconds of watching Thor, Steve finally cleared his throat and made his presence known.

“Steven! I must apologize for my tardiness but my hair is tangled.” Thor frowned, and Steve, sweet Steve who could not deny that he sometimes wondered how soft Thor’s hair was…..offered to help Thor with his hair. Steve was just being helpful, of course he was, but if it meant finally being able to run his hands through that golden mane, then who was he to let this moment pass by?

He walked over and sat behind Thor, slowly beginning to smooth out Thor’s hair. There was no denying that Thor’s hair was silky smooth to the touch. Thor was fully relaxed and practically falling asleep by the time Steve was done and perhaps Steve kept running his hand through Thor’s hair even after he was done with his task. Thor didn’t seem to mind it.

The others had already eaten by the time they made their way upstairs.

………………………………………

From that moment on, Steve found himself itching to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. During their movie nights, Thor would sit with his back leaning against Steve’s chair. This gave Steve the perfect opportunity to slowly run his hand through Thor’s hair. Thor didn’t seem to mind at all, he actually pushed against Steve’s hand, pleased at being petted.

If Thor’s hair was too tangled, he would ask Steve to help and Steve never said no. Ever.

There were even some moments in which Steve found himself frowning when any of the others would run a hand through Thor’s hair or tug at one of his braids.

At the beginning of their relationship, brushing, petting, and slight tugs were as far as Steve went. Steve was taking it slow, unsure, and hesitant. Playing it safe was better and he was happy with that, until he realized how good the hair was for pulling.

Steve had been terrified that he had lost Thor, just letting adrenaline move him, Steve had dug his hands into Thor’s hair and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

He hadn’t realized it at that moment how good it felt, to be able to control the Norse God by his hair. Oh no, he had been too caught up in everything else. That came later.

After surviving another fight against Loki, it never failed that Thor would shut down, hurt about having to fight his brother. Steve hated seeing Thor like that and nothing he could say would really make it better for the other, Steve knew this. Instead, Steve slipped his hands into Thor’s hair, grasping it tightly and using it to pull Thor forward, not letting him think of anything else but the here and now. Thor moaned into the kiss, eyes closing as he relaxed into the kiss.

Steve could never get enough of the feel of Thor’s lips on his. He pulled away, hand pulling at Thor’s hair, forcing Thor to emit a groan and tilt his head, giving Steve the freedom to kiss down his throat.

“It is fine, everything will be fine.” Steve muttered into Thor’s skin, helping Thor forget about the past for the rest of the night.

…………………………………

Thor noticed the way that Steve would absently run his hands through Thor’s hair. They would be watching a movie and Thor would curl into Steve’s side, head on Steve’s shoulder. Not long after Thor would feel Steve run his fingers through his hair, sometimes Steve would switch to gently tugging at strands of his hair, or his braids. 

For his first winter, Steve had fussed over Thor putting on a hat when they went outside. Thor didn’t mind either way, having one on or not, but he could tell that Steve liked to help Thor with his hat, just so he could touch his hair. Thor would not deny that he would take off his hat outside, at some later point, letting the snow settle on his hair, only to have Steve tenderly brush the snow away.

Then, there were moments at night, when Thor would press Steve down on the bed, his hair falling like a curtain around them. Steve would grip his hair, tightly, using it to pull Thor down into a searing kiss, to pull Thor’s head back in order to leave his neck free, or to keep Thor from moving as Thor pleasure Steve with his mouth.

Thor found it was easy to get the other riled up; all Thor had to do was play with his hair and Steve would practically tackle the other down. At times, there were at places where that was not possible, like in meetings. Thor loved making Steve squirm during those meetings, because it always meant that Steve would be that much more forceful afterwards.

……………………………….

Thor’s eyes were focused on Fury, but his right hand was slowly tugging at one of his braids. He let his fingers run over it, every couple of minutes. Steve felt his eyes moving from Fury to where Thor was playing with his hair. Steve knew the other was doing it on purpose.

He had to grip the arms of his chair in order to restrain himself. Focus. He forced himself to look at Fury, but there was no missing the clenching of his jaw and the way his cheeks reddened.

Meanwhile Thor was nodding along, but he was just as sidetracked as Steve was.

“Since apparently Steve and Thor are not with us anymore, this meeting is adjourned.”

Steve had the decency to sink down in his chair, face turning bright red as the others shot him knowing smirks. Thor was not fazed at all by the others’ looks. Instead he was first to get up and drag Steve out of the meeting room, ignoring the cat calls and whistles.

“This is your fault.” Steve groaned, but Thor just turned his head, shooting him a grin before saying, “perhaps you should punish me for my insolence.”

The effect was instantaneous, Steve’s blue eyes darkening. In a split second Steve had Thor pressed against the wall, delighting in the way that Thor melted. Thor was letting him have complete control tonight and Steve couldn’t help moaning at the thought.

He pulled away from Thor only because they were still in the elevator. He pulled Thor away from the wall and towards their bedroom.

“It is not fair using your hair against me.” Steve grunted as he pressed Thor down on the mattress. Thor let out a breathless chuckle, a grin on his lips, before he rolled his hips upwards. They moaned at the friction.

“But you turn such a beautiful shade of red Steven.” Thor sighed as he felt Steve kiss down his neck, fingers slipping under Thor’s shirt. Thor sighed, his own hands moving to tug Steve’s shirt up.

The feeling of skin against skin always shot a spark of electricity running through Steve’s body. He wondered if it was part of who Thor was, the thunder god. All he knew that he was becoming addicted to it, the feel of skin against skin.

“You also turn a pretty shade of red.” Steve muttered, wrapping a hand at the base of Thor’s cock, causing Thor to arch back on the bed.

“Steven,” the Asgardian moaned, rocking his hips, needing more friction. Steve grinned, tugging down Thor’s pants. Thor had gone commando for the meeting….

“You are bad.” Steve groaned, engaging Thor in a bruising kiss.

Steve reached for the lube that they kept under their pillwos. He was quick to pour a good amount of lube on his fingers, always hesitant about hurting Thor, even though this was far beyond their first time.

He settled between Thor’s thighs, one fingers teasing his entrance while his lips pressed kissed on the inside of Thor’s thighs.

“Captain.” Thor growled out, needing something, anything. Thor made to touch himself but a sharp “Don’t” had Thor stilling. It sent shivers down his back every time he heard the authority in Steve’s voice.

“Only I can touch you.” Steve ordered, voice deep and gruff from lust, before his voice softened at the sound of Thor keening.

“Shhh….relax.” Steve muttered, taking Thor into his mouth as he pressed the first finger inside Thor. Thor had one hand curled around the bed sheets, which he was sure would be ripped again. Thor’s other hand had tangled itself through Steve’s hair. Steve slipped in another finger, scissoring them while he bobbed his head up and down on Thor’s member.

“Now, Steven, I can’t-“ Thor grunted, tugging almost painfully on Steve’s hair.

“Relax.” Steve muttered as he positioning himself at Thor’s entrance, slowly pushing in all the way. His arms shook as he paused, waiting for Thor to adjust.

“Move.” Thor grunted, rocking up against Steve, matching every thrust with one of his own. He loved the feeling of Steve’s filling him, slamming into, over and over again.

Steve was spurred on by every moan and gasp that Thor emitted, never shy in voicing how he felt. Steve himself was quieter, softer, mouth pressed against Thor’s neck in order to silence his moans. He slid his hand into Thor’s hair, pulling it back in order to display Thor’s neck.

“So close, Steven.” Thor scrambled to hold on to Steve as he spilled over the edge, Steve following a couple of thrusts later. He shuddered as he rode out his orgasm with slow thrusts, until finally he slid out and slumped over Thor’s body.

“I think I am getting quite hungry.” Thor muttered after he regained his breath. Steve chuckled but agreed. They were definitely in need of some refueling.

Thor rolled them over, pinning Steve down this time around. His hair fell around them, proving that curtain of privacy that they did not necessarily need but enjoyed anyways.

“Pizza?” Thor asked, hope in his voice. Steve laughed, running a hand through Thor’s hair, before pulling him down for a kiss.

“Pizza.”


	48. Mature- Masters and Pets, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: umm, pwp, really, i guess this be in the beginning of Steve and Thor’s sex life….
> 
> Rating: its pwp, what do you think? and master/pet
> 
> Notes: maybe if more people wrote bottom Thor…………

Thor gasped as Steve pinned him down on the bed. 

“Don’t move your hands, am I understood?” Steve muttered, sitting back, taking in the beautiful view before him. Thor’s face was flushed, hair sprawled over the bed, eyes dark with lust, completely naked under him. Steve definitely loved the view.

“Yes, master.” Thor gasped out, his cock jumping at the change in pace.

“Good boy.” Steve muttered, bending down to nibble his way down Thor’s neck. He took one nipple in his hand, rubbing it while he suckled on the other nipple. He switched, sucking on the other and then switching again until Thor was whimpering for more, hips arching up for friction.

“You want this, my pet?” Steve blew on Thor’s member, watching as Thor arched off the bed, letting out a choked whine. Steve held Thor down by his hips, before he wrapped his lips around Thor’s cock.

_Yes. Shit. Yes. Master. Steve. Please. I can’t. I can’t. Too much.  Please. I’m….can’t…._

Steve held on, sucking, twirling his tongue around the tip, until Thor was crying out and spilling into Steve’s mouth. He gasped and pulled back, wiping his mouth as Thor tried to regain his breath. Steve moaned at the sight, pumping his cock, knowing what he wanted next. He spread Thor’s thighs apart and placed a pillow under Thor. Thor stared up at Steve, still regaining his breath, but the apprehension was there. Thor had never done this before, give himself completely to another person. Thor had always been the dominant one in the relationship, but here with Steve, even with the slight feel of panic, it was exciting. Giving everything up to Steve and trusting him to take care of him….Thor just had to get through this first experience. 

Steve pressed his mouth to Thor’s as he began working one lubed finger into Thor’s opening. He felt him tense but Steve kept on distracting him, kissing him, nipping at his neck. Thor would be covered in love marks by the time they were done.

“Relax. I got you.” Steve muttered, inserting another finger, stretching Thor, not wanting to cause him more pain than necessary. He didn’t want to risk hurting Thor, not yet. Perhaps at a later future, Thor would be willing to add a little more pain into their sex life, but for now…Steve took it slow and gentle. 

“Ste-Master.” Thor gasped out as Steve hit that one spot. Steve grinned as he hit that spot over and over again, watching as Thor completely unraveled before him.

“I think I’m ready. Please. Master. Steve.” Thor growled out, spreading his legs wider apart. Steve was hesitant, hovering for a split second, but he was soon scrambling between Thor’s thighs, covering his member with lube.

He leaned over Thor, pressing his knees back, before slowly entering Thor, not stopping until he was all the way in. He nuzzled Thor’s cheeks, giving him time to get used to him, even though all Steve wanted to do was slam into Thor’s tight heat. It was amazing but fuck, he had to wait for Thor. Finally, Thor began to relax, hips gentle rocking up against Steve.

Steve moaned, rocking back just as slowly. Soon their movements had sped up, both of them surging to meet each thrust, grabbing onto each other as tightly as possible. .

“Yes! Yes! Right there!” Thor cried out, throwing his head back as Steve slammed into him, hitting is prostate over and over again. It was amazing and Thor had never felt like this before. Ever. He clutched to Steve for dear life, wishing he could tell Steve how good it felt but his mouth wasn’t working and he could hardly breath and everything was good…..

“Master! Steve! I’m so close, please,” Thor cried out, his orgasm hitting seconds later, muscles clenching down on Steve. Steve bit down on Thor’s shoulder, muffling his moan as he released inside of Thor. Steve shuddered and rode out his orgasm, until finally he slumped on top of Thor. 

“I….thank you.” Thor muttered, after he had regained his breath.

Steve smiled as he caressed Thor’s cheek, melting at the sight of Thor fully leaning into his touch. 

"Thank you." Steve muttered back, pressing his lips to Thor, before pulling out and moving to lie next to Thor. Thor turned on his side, putting up no resistance when Steve pulled him towards him so Thor’s head was on Steve’s shoulder. Thor just smiled and closed his eyes, feeling fatigue win him over. 

Steve ran his fingers through Thor’s hair until finally he succumb to sleep. 


	49. AU- Prince and his Bodyguard #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Thor is not in love with his bodyguard, of course he isn't. 
> 
> He is also not jealous over Steve having to go help their friend Stark.

Thor finished button his waist coast, glaring at the jacket before deciding to forgo the jacket. He wasn’t planning on leaving the estate that day, so what was the harm? Except, knowing him, there would somehow be news report about how not wearing a jacket was a sign of his immaturity and inability to take over the throne. Thor scowled at the thought before deciding to just ignore it, just in time too because he found himself suddenly being tackled, almost causing him to fall back.

“Lady Sigyn!” Thor laughed, wrapping his arms around the brunette in his arms, twirling her around.

“Thor, how glad I am to see you!”

Thor put Sigyn down and smiled when he saw that she too had forgone more lady clothes like a dress, those that his own mother preferred, for pants. Her honey brown eyes were as expressive as ever; it was one of the many things that Thor loved about Sigyn, the other being how she could light up his brother’s life with her smile.

“I’m sure you’ve been told that Loki is on a business trip. He is supposed to get here tonight.” Thor offered his arm to Sigyn, who quickly wrapped her arm around his.

“Yes, I’ve spoken with mother and she informed me of it. Here I wanted to surprise him for being early.” Sigyn sighed and Thor gently patted her hand in comfort.

“Lady Sigyn.” Steve stopped in front of the two, dressed in his usual black suit, with his charming smile. Sigyn was quick to hug him too, having gotten attached to the agent.

“Morning Steve.” Thor grinned at Steve’s discomfort at being hugged, though Thor knew it had to do with the fact that Loki was not fond of Steve. Steve was worrying that Loki would hear about this and have his head. Not that it would ever actually happen but Steve knew that Loki would be thinking it.

“I actually came to speak with you about-“

“No need, Father spoke with me last night. Tell my friends I say hi, now if you’ll excuse us we are going to have breakfast.” Thor wrapped an arm around Sigyn and practically carried her down the hall in his rush to get away from Steve.  
He missed the hurt look that passed over Steve’s face but Sigyn caught it.

“Yes, because that was very smooth brother.” Sigyn rolled her eyes a few seconds later, kicking her feet slightly to let Thor know that she wanted down. He sheepishly placed her back down and calmly walked with her to the small tea room, he disliked using the big dining room.

“Now talk, what was all that about?” Sigyn began her interrogation as the food was brought out.

“Nothing, Steve was called to help guard Tony Stark at his big convention opening. He won’t be around for the next couple of days.”

Sigyn could see how Thor was trying to act like he did not care, but she could see right through that. For some people, his blue eyes and big smile could easily fool them into thinking that Thor was nothing but a happy puppy. Sigyn was one of the few people that knew him better, knew him enough to distinguish when his smiles were fake. Not only that, but she understood the feeling of having someone you like have to interact with the person you know they like.

“Which is good, because you know there is always someone trying to kill Tony.” Thor chuckled, because even if Thor’s heart broke every time he thought of Steve and Tony, Tone was still a very dear friend of his. It wasn’t Tony’s fault, that Thor fell for the blond, blue eyed agent.

“I know, we’ll have a sleepover tonight and then during the week, we’ll have a big celebration for the official arrangement of the wedding.”

Thor could not say no to the sleepover, and at least he was glad that this time Steve would not be around to see him with ribbons and bows in his hair. The celebration, well, that had been planned for days now. It was not a big celebration but close friends, since they were not ready to take this to the public. Which was sensible even though Father and Mother think that it is better to start sending invitations now. He looked at Sigyn, knowing that she was the one that set her foot down about the wedding; it always made him smile as he thought of this small and gentle looking woman, commanding people with such an easy.

“Well, we have a whole day before our sleepover, what do you wish to do my lady?” Thor asked before taking a big bite of his toast. Sigyn just laughed.  
…………………………

“Agent Coulson!” Sigyn first spotted Coulson coming in through the doors, and Thor laughed at the slight startled look that Thor could only tell was there because of how long he’d known Coulson by now. The slight widening of his eyes, even though it was only half a centimeter, meant that Coulson was startled.

“He gets such a greeting while I’m stuck standing here, dejected.”  
Sigyn was quick to throw herself at Loki next, and Thor couldn’t help leaning against the railing and smiling fondly at the couple. His relationship with his brother was still very much being pieced together, but they were doing better than they were before. Seeing him with Sigyn always warmed Thor’s heart. He knew he should give them time to be alone, he shot them one last glance before slipping away.  
…………………………  
Steve sighed as he looked around, checking all the exits and entrances.

“You know, I’m surprised you left your prince to come here. What if something happens while you are gone?” Clint called in through the radio.

“Barton, we are doing a job-“

“He has a point Captain. We have been waiting for the news that you two finally are a couple.” Natasha cut off whatever Steve was going to say next. Nothing could keep Steve from turning bright red at that comment.

“We are not talking about this right now.” Steve hissed, deliberately ignoring any other comments directed at him. Now was not the time for that.  
………………………..  
“Are you watching the Stark Opening Convention Stadium thing?” Loki sneered, plopping down next to Thor, who was looking quite miserable.

“Please tell me you have not counted how many times you’ve seen Rogers on TV.” Loki glared at his brother, but the silence was answer enough.

“You are so pathetic, you know? I still don’t know what you see in him.” Loki bit out, glaring at his brother, but his eyes soften slightly as he saw the storm in Thor’s eyes. His shoulders were slump and his hair was not as golden as it usually was. His brother was fading away because of this man who didn’t deserve his brother. Not that he would say that to anyone, not without threatening them with their life.

“I spoke to Father. I asked for Steve to be transferred back to America, it is where he belongs.”

Loki stared at his brother hard, because it was moments like this that reminded him of how much they both had change. Here was Thor, the Prince of Norway, next in line for the throne, who was known for his temper tantrums, for his selfish actions, thinking that he was doing the best for Steve. But Loki knew that this was very much a selfish action in Thor’s part, for it would be better to deal with heartache when the person was far away. 

He didn’t say anything in return, instead he shifted so his arm brushed Thor’s, and watched the live Stark Convention Opening, making remarks over everyone there. He didn’t need to do or say anything else, because Thor understood what Loki meant.  
……………………….  
Thor smiled as Sif finished helping him with his tie, before ushering him towards their party. It was a ball, apparently, and even though they were not opening this to the public, it was still a good amount of people present. He smiled once he caught sight of Loki and Sigyn, talking quietly, ignoring everyone around them.

“Are you going to stop moping around for tonight at least?” Sif snapped, but he could hear the worry in her tone. He put on his winning smile which earned him a nod, before he swept into the room and began greeting people.

Baldur was not there yet and it was not amusing Thor at all, for there was only so much he could put up with this. It was true that when he was younger, this, being the first in line, was such a great dream. Now, after the whole debacle with learning about secrets and lies in their family, it didn’t appeal to him as much. It wasn’t the same childish dream he had.

“My son, you look so dashing.” Frigga fixed his collar and tie, smiling comfortingly at him, because she knew what was wrong, she always did.

“Not as dashing as my brother does with Sigyn by his side.” Thor smiled, nodding over to where Loki and Sigyn were dancing. Definitely the sight made from a Disney movie.

“You know Sif here will want to dance.” Frigga teased, knowing very well what the agent Sif thought of that idea, seeing her begin to glare at Thor, daring him to try.

Except before they could comment on that statement, Sif was pushing the two royal members down.  
Bullets. Shit.

“Go, go!”

Thor was sure he knew what they were after, the family vault where they had their heirlooms.

“Thor! Damn it!” He heard his name being called out but he couldn’t let them get close to the vault. It was his job to protect them, had been since he grew of age.  
He doesn’t remember being shot, but he does remember searing pain. At least, he’d taken two guys out by then. He wondered if he had failed at keeping the vault guarded before thinking that he’d wished Steve would have been there.  
………………………

Steve was given the newspaper by Bruce, his grim look made Steve begin to dread looking at the paper. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this sense of panic, like ice cold water was poured over him. Prince Thor shot. Shot. Thor.  
He didn’t read anything more and bolted from the kitchen.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
What was he thinking!? How many times had Steve yelled at Thor and forced him to do as he said, to not be a hero, to lay low?! The one time Steve was not there, Thor was badly injured. Oh god. Please. Please.  
………………………..  
Loki stood there and  Steve had no time for this. He had to see Thor.

“You don’t belong here.” Loki scowled, eyes narrowing and Steve knew that Loki did not like him. It was probably because Steve was rainbows and puppies while Loki was more of a creature of the night.

“I am his-“

“No you are not. You have been reassigned to someone in the United States. You have no jurisdiction here anymore.” Loki smiled cruelly but Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was not possible. He had been assigned as the leader of their body guard, he was there for long term.

“You left him, very willingly, so he decided that it was best if you stayed over there.” Loki added, letting Steve know that this was Thor’s doing. Thor had fired him, his Thor had reassigned him. He wasn’t his Thor anymore.

“Steve.”  
Loki scowled but remained quiet as Sigyn walked up to the two of them.

“Come, you are here to see Thor. I’ll take you.” Sigyn placed a hand on his arm but Loki bristled at that.

“He doesn’t deserve Thor.” Loki hissed causing Sigyn to turn and glare at him in return.

“How many people have told you the same thing over me, love?” her glare softened as she watched Loki flinch, and she understood where he was coming from. It warmed her heart to see him stand up for his brother, to try and protect him, showing his love in one of the only ways he is comfortable with.

But Steve and Thor, they deserve a second chance.  
Loki remained silent and watched as Sigyn led Steve to Thor’s hospital room. It was true, that Loki many times had heard how inadequate he was for Sigyn…..but Thor almost died. His brother. Perhaps not biologically, but in everything else….though he wouldn’t admit to it out loud. Ever.  
……………………

Steve watched as Thor slept. He had not been there when he was just shot, he hadn’t been there to wait for him to come out of the ER, he hadn’t been there to wait for him to wake up. Now, he was looking healthy again and in a way, Steve was glad he had not been there. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

“Steve?” Thor croaked out, eyes fluttering open.

“How are you doing?” Steve asked before he could fully think about it. Stupid question.

“I’m better.” Thor answered smiling softly but it didn’t last, the smile fell and he began frowning.

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked, and Steve knew that this was not the time to have this conversation. Now was not the time for him to demand to know what made Thor think he could decide Steve’s life for him. What made him think Steve wanted to leave him? What made him think that Steve even could?

“Checking up on you. Now sleep.” Steve answered, watching as Thor fell back to sleep.

He stayed there for a bit longer, watching the blonde sleep.  
……………………….  
Thor watched amused as Loki and Sigyn argued with the doctor over discharging Thor out earlier.

“How are you today?” Steve slipped pass them to sit by Thor’s side. Thor was not in the mood to see Steve right now.

“You were supposed to be in the States.” Thor muttered, not looking at Steve.  
“You make it sound like you don’t want me here.” Steve tried going for light, but the hurt was clearly there.

“I don’t.” Thor stated calmly, but never once looking at Steve.  
“I know you are lying.” Steve grounded out, not wanting to raise his voice. This was not the time, but he had to make Thor understand.

“You had no right to-“  
“Me?! You were the one that-“

“What is going on here?” the doctor was quick to kick Steve, Sigyn and Loki out.  
…………………………………….  
“Bruce.” Thor smiled, even through his wince as he shifted to greet Bruce.

“Heard that you go back home tomorrow.” Bruce smiled, looking around awkwardly, before sitting down on the chair.

“Got yourself shot big guy, had us all worried.” Clint called out from the doorway.

“Yes, Barbie doll, what is this about you trying to play the hero? We leave that to our guards.” Tony was suddenly strolling in, sunglasses hooked into his shirt. Thor watched as Natasha stepped next to Clint, clearly annoyed with Tony.

He was slightly surprised when he saw the way that Tony laid a hand on Bruce’s neck. It was an intimate gesture, but he was happy for them.

“I will try to remember that next time. Glad you all came up to see me.” Thor beamed, because it was hard having friends that lived so far away.

“You really did give us something to worry about.” Natasha spoke up, and Thor knew that even though others thought the great Black Widow had no feelings, she cared. If just a little bit. That was enough.  
………………………………….  
“I need breathing room, please.” Thor sighed, because ever since he’d gotten back, everyone would just crowd him. He knew they had been scared but he needed space. He was surprised that Baldur had stayed around for this long.

“Steve can give you CPR.” Loki snorted, because yes, he did not like Steve still, but Steve had made a good point of how never during his watch, had Thor gotten critically injured. Father was quick to reinstate him much to Thor’s chagrin.

“I am serious.” Thor huffed out, not glancing at Steve at all.

“So am I.” Loki quipped with a smirk, earning him a glare.


	50. Supernatural - Thor has a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can see dead people

Thor doesn’t tell anyone that he sees things, people, that aren’t  alive anymore. He asked his step mother once, if the death ever escaped the underworld, if all the death made their way there. He asked Loki once, while they were playing, if they were alone, truly alone. Loki had looked at him like he was crazy, replying that there was no one there but them. 

He doesn’t bring it up to anyone else, keeping it to himself. He learns to live with them, learns to ignore them, to push them to the background. 

But he learns that it is so much easier in Asgard, the dead aren’t as many. In Midgard, Thor sees them almost everywhere. 

"You can’t be here." Thor hisses, closing his eyes shut, trying to will the spirits away. They want to reach the after life, want to belong somewhere, find rest….

"Thor?" 

Thor snaps out of it, looking wide eyed at Steve, who stares at him, worried. 

"Steve!" Thor tries to smile, tries to ignore the spirits. it is so much easier when he has something to focus on. 

And he tries to work it out, tries to ignore them, tries to figure out what works better. He tries to help them, some of them, little things. He takes a visit to the Underworld, starts putting a candle for them. It works. They lessen.

"I didn’t know you were into candles." Steve brings up the first time he sees them. 

Thor only smiles. 

He doesn’t tell Steve about the ghosts, not until after they’ve been dating for six months. 


	51. Mature- Masters and Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve comes back from a business trip…..and smut ensues, pretty much
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Warnings: master/pet dynamics 
> 
> notes: bottom Thor, yay

Steve ran a hand through his pet’s hair. It always calmed him, running his hand through the long blond locks. The scent of lavender reached his nose, just what he needed right now.

His pet knelt next to his, his head on Steve’s lap, enjoying the attention.

“Did you miss me?” Steve had started asking, ever since his business trips had become a regular thing lately. He was pretty sure he was missed, but it was nice to hear it from the other. Steve definitely missed Thor when he was way.  

Thor looked up at Steve, blue eyes soft, a smile on his lips as he nodded. “It was lonely without you master.”

Thor’s response went straight to Steve’ groin, reminding him that he had been gone for way too long. The way that the edges of Thor’s mouth quirked up had let Steve know that Thor knew what the effect had been. Of course he did. This part of their relationship was still fairly new for the both of them. 

“You cheeky thing.” Steve muttered, causing Thor to chuckle, closing his eyes as Steve caressed his cheek. Thor shivered as Steve’s thumb ran over his lips, and he couldn’t help letting his tongue lap at Steve’s thumb.

“I want you to suck me.” Steve muttered, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anticipation. His cock was beginning to stand to attention, becoming harder as Thor quickly reached to unbutton Steve’s jeans. Steve relaxed even more, opening his thighs wider to give Thor more room, allowing for his jeans and underwear to pool at his ankles.

Thor was eager in his task, not wasting any time in taking a long lick of Steve’s cock, eliciting a long moan from Steve’s throat. The blonde pet ran his tongue around Steve’s slit, licking down to the base, before sucking on Steve’s balls, eager to make his master feel good. Steve let his head fall back, eyes closing against his will, but he knew that if he looked  at Thor, his beautiful Thor, he wouldn’t last long. He was always undone by the image of Thor’s flushed face, parted pink links that wrapped so tightly around Steve’s member. Shit.

“Thor.” Steve groaned, hips bucking up, needing to feel Thor’s wet mouth around his cock and Thor couldn’t deny his master this. He pulled back only to take his master’s member into his mouth. It never seized to make Thor preen at the sounds that he managed to play out from his master. 

“Shit! Thor!” Steve’s hands immediately locked into Thor’s hair, keeping Thor there. Thor curled his fingers  into Steve’s hips for a couple of seconds before relaxing his hold and mouth, allowing for Steve to fuck his mouth however he wanted.

“Yes!” Steve hissed, releasing into Thor’s mouth. Thor swallowed every last big of Steve’s seed, pulling back with a wicked grin, causing Steve to chuckle breathlessly.

Steve pulled Thor onto his lap, who settled himself there, knees on either side of Steve. Thor shuddered, fingers curling into Steve’s shirt, rocking up against Steve’s stomach, needing friction.

“Master.” Thor whimpered, before pressing his mouth to Steve’s. Steve moaned into the kiss, hand clutching Thor by the neck, pulling him closer, tongue re-mapping Thor’s mouth. This, god how he had missed this. The taste that was pure Thor, combined with his own, it was perfect. He would never get tired of it and he prayed to God that neither did Thor. Thor who was keening on his lap, rocking against Steve, grinding down on his master’s cock, which had become hard once again.

“Please.” Thor hissed, peering into Steve’s eyes, his face flushed and looking delectable. Steve scrambled to unbutton Thor’s pants and finally take out Thor’s cock out. He pumped it once, again, and again…slow…pacing himself, watching as Thor growled, bucking up, needing more. Thor needed more please, it had been so long…so long since anything…please….

“You were a good boy and didn’t touch yourself?” Steve purred, eyes unable to move away from Thor, who was arching back, leaving his throat bare for Steve.

“I was a good boy, master. I was good. Please.” Thor gasped out, crying out once Steve picked up the pace. Thor held onto Steve’s shoulders, bucking up into Steve’s hand and grinding down on Steve simultaneously, needing it all.

“That’s it. Cum for me Thor. Cum.” Steve ordered, taking in the sight of Thor’s face scrunched up in pleasure, body shaking as he was wrecked with pleasure.

“So good.” Steve muttered, wiping his hand on a clean part of his already stained shirt. He nuzzled against Thor’s neck, giving it soft bites. Thor sighed, melting into Steve’s embrace, enjoying the after glow. 


	52. AU- Prince and his Bodyguard #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor need to talk about Thor sending Steve away, but Thor is not in the mood.

Thor winced as he turned on his bed, pain shot up his arm and his side. He had been discharged and told that he would need to keep from doing any strenuous activities. Bed rest, which Thor had not been amused with, but he was so sore lately….he couldn’t find it in him to actually move around a lot.

He was slowly moving about, since the muscles in his abdomen were used for about everything, there was no escaping the pain. The stitches would be coming off in a week, and having to need assistance to bathe and shower…..Thor didn’t like that.

He tried not to think about the loud no he had screeched out when Steve offered to help him shower. It was definitely not dignified and the hurt on Steve’s face was something that Thor had yet to forget. Still, he tried his best ignore it and ignore him.

A hard thing to do when Steve did not leave his side and at any sound he was there, asking Thor if he was ok……it was both nice and infuriating. Hence, Thor was ignoring it.

“Brother, you are looking mighty pale, let me open the curtains for you.” Loki chirped as he waltzed inside, opening the curtains to let the light in. Thor hissed and covered his face with his blankets.

“Now, now, brother, come now. It is time for breakfast, father wants to speak with you.” Loki grinned, plucking the blankets away from his brother, like the annoying little brother Thor remembered and missed.

“I’m still recovering, tell him I can’t.”

“Either that or he comes here, your choice.” Loki pointed out, since Thor could leave the study….there was no leaving his own bedroom.

“I’ll let Steve know that you need help getting dress, shall I?”

Thor was not sure how it happened but Loki was suddenly on Steve’s side, not that there was any side to be on…..it was just strange that was all…..Loki made a point to let Thor know that he did not like Steve, but he did trust him to keep Thor safe.

Thor sighed as he forced himself to sit up, wincing and cradling his middle section. Loki quickly lost his smile, going over to help steady Thor.

“However, if you really don’t feel up to it, I will tell father.”

“Nonsense, I am well. Let me get dress and then I’ll head out.”

Loki nodded and waited for Thor outside the door. He watched as Steve came down the hallway, a bagel in his hand. He glanced past Loki to the bedroom, but said nothing.

“So, have you talked to Thor over you being reinstated?” Loki brought up, watching the way that emotions flashed across Steve’s face.  Steve had not been amused and he still wasn’t, over having been referred back to the States, that yes, he missed and it was his country…..but here, with the overbearing Prince…..it became home….

“I don’t think now it is the time for that. He hasn’t said anything to me.” Steve frowned and Loki actually felt slightly bad….only slightly bad. Actually, he took that back, he didn’t really feel bad at all.

“You left him and he got hurt. Lucky he hasn’t thrown anything at you yet.” Loki said, before stepping aside just as Thor’s groan was heard. Steve was rushing past Loki, making his way to Thor’s side in a matter of seconds.

“I have you.” Steve sighed as he helped support Thor as they walked to the study, Loki smirking the whole time.

……………………………………….

“You wished to speak to me, Father?” Thor asked, settling down on a chair, relieved.

“Yes, there are a couple of things I want to go over with you. First, as you know by now, Captain Rogers has been reinstated as head of security and your personal bodyguard.”

“I’ve heard.” Thor muttered, looking everywhere but at Steve.

“Secondly, Sif has taken a leave of absence. Perhaps you should talk to her before she leaves.” Odin shot him a pointed look but Thor didn’t have to be told that. How could he not have talked to her sooner? She was one of his closest friends, of course she was beating herself up over this.

“Thirdly and lastly, your mother and I have been talking, and we feel it is best if you go to America for and build back your strength there.”

Thor blinked owlishly at his father, before he grinned brightly. He would get to see his friends and have some time to himself.

“When do I leave?”

“As soon as your stitches are removed and the doctors give the ok for you to travel.”

Thor cheered and made to stand up, only to wince and have Steve by his side. Odin watched the two make their way out of his office. He wasn’t sure what to think about it, the two of them…..

…………………………………………….

“Sif, why are you leaving me?” Thor gave her a teasing smile, hoping to keep things light, but Sif’s glare clearly made that impossible.

“Do not blame yourself, Sif. You did all you could, if you want to blame someone, blame me. I am an idiot after all.”

“Yes, you really are. A big idiot! But I should have protected you. He would have.” Sif muttered, bitterness in her tone. He reached over and tugged her into his arms.

“You have protected ever since we met, remember? You are like a sister to me and I would rather I get hurt than you.” Thor whispered into her hair, holding her close. She sniffled a little, but neither said anything about it.

“I heard you are going to America, I’ll let the others know and we’ll crash your vacation.” Sif smiled, wiping at her cheeks, discreetly.

…………………………………..

It had been a month since the accident. Two weeks, Thor stayed in the hospital, so it was hardly conducive to serious talk. The last two weeks had been Thor staying in his room and only talking to him when he really needed to. There was none of the teasing, joking around, heart to heart they used to have…..Steve couldn’t figure out what he did to warrant such cold treatment, especially from someone who was always so warm, cheery….loving.

…………………..

“Are we going to talk about it?” Steve asked, the moment they got back from the doctor. Thor was healing nicely. His stitches were removed and therapy to help build back his muscle was already arranged for in New York.

“Talk about what?” Thor frowned, looking up and for a second Steve wonder if Thor really did not know. Of course, he knew better by now. Thor used his image of a naïve and foolish prince to get away with things. Not this time.

“You had me reassigned without consulting and you go ahead and get yourself almost killed.” Steve gritted, surprised at just how angry he really was.

“They were just grazes, I’m fine.”

“The reassignment?”

Thor paused at that, fingers curling around his jacket. What did he say to that? He was hoping that having Steve leave would mean that Thor would stop wanting to have him around all the time? That his heart wouldn’t speed up at the sound of his voice? That Thor was afraid what everything would mean and that he would admit himself something….something Thor didn’t dare think about….

“You miss home, I know you do. I’m not an easy person to guard and your life is over there. Not here.” It was the truth, Thor did worry about Steve’s homesickness. He wanted Steve to be happy and what could make Steve happier than going back home?

“You are lying, you know I can tell you are lying, right?” Steve scowled, because perhaps Thor wasn’t lying outright, but he wasn’t saying what he really meant.

“I am not. You know I have grown to care for you, I just want for you to be happy. I thought you would be happy, not angry at me for it.” Thor scowled, ignoring the pain that flared when he crossed his arms.

“Just like any spoiled Prince, deciding the lives of others without asking them.”

“I’m glad you realized it.” Thor growled, making to storm away, as best as he could.  

“Dammit Thor! Why didn’t you ask me? Why didn’t you talk to me? I thought we could talk?” Steve reached out, keeping him from running away, but still mindful of the other’s injury.

“I just want you to talk to me.” Steve practically whispered and it really did break Thor’s heart.

“I am telling the truth you know…I do wish for you to be happy.” Thor sighed, relaxing, letting his anger melt away.

“I am happy, here, like this, with you.”

Thor felt his cheeks heat up at that. He locked his eyes with Steve’s and he didn’t notice that they were leaning into each other until Sigyn came in, Loki in tow.

“Stop making out and hurry up.” Loki scoffed, effectively breaking the moment and getting a glare from Sigyn.

Steve and Thor quickly broke away, pretending that nothing had happened. Which really, nothing had happened, thanks to Loki.

…………………………….

“You did not get angry at Sif, did you? About not protecting me?” Thor asked, because a part of him was truly worried that Steve had said something.

“It wasn’t her fault you are an idiot.” Steve mused, shooting him a grin. Their relationship was not back to how it used to be, something was still holding them back, but they were….better.

“that is what I told her.” Thor nodded, relaxing once again and melting into his seat.

“Wake me up when we get there?”

“Yes sir.”

Thor smiled as he allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing he could not be any safer with Steve there.

Steve sighed as he stared at Thor’s peaceful face. He reached over and tucked a wild strand of hair behind Thor’s ear. He was in trouble, from the moment he had first seen Thor.

………………………………….

“Thor.” Steve warned as he helped Thor to their pent house they were staying at.

“I want to see all of the city!”

“Not yet, you have to take it slow, remember?” Steve reminded Thor, who pouted. It was hard resisting the prince but Steve had experience…..of not giving in right away at least.

“When are the others coming?” Thor asked instead, eager to see his friends. Steve chuckled as he eased Thor into their home, watching as Thor slowly made his way around, checking everything. He really was doing good, but Steve did not want to stop helping Thor, holding him close.

They would have to start therapy soon, but Steve…..he just wanted to enjoy having Thor close without it being suspicious.

…………………………………………

“Blondies! You two are so sweet I think I just gained three new cavities.” Tony called out, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head.

“No, I’m pretty sure those are from all the jolly ranchers you have consumed.” Bruce muttered, smiling at the two blondes from over his cup of tea.

Steve frowned at Tony, definitely looking nonplussed while Thor just laughed and sipped his milkshake.

“Your brother should be landing in two hours.” Natasha said looking up from her phone.

“How many times has Coulson tazered Loki by now?” Clint smirked, craning his neck to look over Natasha’s shoulder.

“His record is four times in an hour, I believe.” Thor frowned, trying to think back at all the times that Coulson has had to calm his brother down.

“You got to admit that a drunk Loki was amusing.” Tony shrugged, after all, he had his own drinking nights.

“Yes, and Coulson has also tazered you a couple of times.” Clint reminded him, reaching over to pluck Tony’s glasses off his head.

“How are the therapy sessions going?” Pepper asked as she slid into the already cramped booth.

“They are going well! I have been able to walk around more and it does not hurt as much as it used to!” Thor beamed, turning his head to glance at Steve. The bodyguard just smiled brightly back at him.

“Cavity inducing.”

Steve threw a napkin at Tony.

……………………………………………..

Sigyn laughed as she ran the brush through Thor’s hair.

Steve sat next to them, flipping through the channels while Loki paid the pizza delivery boy.

“Alright, are we really going to eat all of these, six boxes of pizza?” Loki grunted as he dropped them on the coffee table.

“When did Steve start joining us for movie nights?” Loki grumbled as he plopped on the other side of Sigyn.

“He is family now, you must get used to it.” Sigyn muttered, rolling her eyes, causing Steve to splutter out his drink and Thor to couch.

“What?! Steve has deflowered my brother?! before wedlock?!” Loki cried indignantly, very much exaggerating, much to Sigyn’s amusement and Thor’s embarrassment.

“Brother!” Thor hissed at him, hoping to keep Loki from saying any other thing that would embarrassed Thor.

“No, I will not stand for this. I will defend your honor brother!” Loki grinned, triumphantly while Steve just tried to regain his breath.

“None of that sort has happened.” Thor grumbled, turning around to glare at his brother and shoot Sigyn a look that clearly said ‘get him in line.’

“Not from his lack of trying I’m sure.” Loki sneered, shooting Steve a disdainful look, which made Steve angry.

“I will have you know that I am respectful of Thor, thank you very much. Besides, if Thor decides that he wants to have something to do with me then that is for him to decide not you.” Steve glared at Loki, not amused at all by the other.

“Alright, come on Loki.” Sigyn was on her feet in seconds, taking hold of Loki and dragging him out of the apartment.

Thor winced as Steve’s turned to look at him.

“Loki, he doesn’t hate you. He worries.” Thor offered weakly, but Steve snorted at that because yeah right, Loki would have gotten rid of him years ago.

“I’m sorry.” Thor sighed, sitting up on the couch, next to Steve, but Steve just shook his head.

“Loki will always be Loki. I just don’t want anyone to think that I mistreat you.” Steve frowned, worried that other people would think that.

“All the years you’ve been protecting me, I don’t think anyone but Loki thinks that.” Thor mused, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hn.”

……………………………………..

“It is late, we must get home.” Steve muttered, looking around the party as they made their way back to the car.

“I know.” Thor sighed, waving goodbye to some people as Steve ushered him along.

It was all quick to Thor, who found himself being pinned to the ground by Steve, gunshot rang in the air. People were scrambling around for cover. He was quickly grabbed and ushered behind the car, Steve staying over him the whole time.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Steve snapped, running his hands over Thor, checking for injury. Thor shook his head, watching as relief flooded Steve’s face.

They didn’t hear any more gunshots and Steve gingerly looked over the car, gun in his hand. It wasn’t often that Thor actually was in a situation where Steve needed to take out his gun, so it always surprised him.

Officers and guards were beginning to make their rounds, checking on people, see who was injured.

Steve forced Thor to be checked by the paramedics and had him give his statement.

Back at the apartment, Steve pulled Thor into his arms, holding him close.

“At least this time I was not the target.” Thor muttered, relaxing into Steve’s embrace, glad to have someone who could hold him up.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt.”

“You would never let me get hurt.” Thor muttered, pulling back to give Steve one of his winning smiles.

“I don’t know what I would do if that happened on my watch.” Steve sighed, hand reaching up to caress Thor’s cheek.

They inclined their head, foreheads touching. They stayed like that for a while, before Thor moved to get ready to bed. Steve watched him go, smiling the whole time.

……………………………………………….

Thor stared at Steve who was suddenly ushering him away from one of the other agents.

“Steve?”

“I don’t want you talking to that specific agent.” Steve muttered, turning his head to shoo the other a glare.

“They seem like a friendly person.”

“Yes, too friendly.” Steve muttered under his breath but Thor still heard it. The Prince laughed, leaning into Steve, very much amused that Steve had been jealous.

Of course, later that night, Thor was at Steve’s side, asking to go back home. Steve had been surprised by did as asked, missing the triumphant smirk Thor had sent the woman that had been pawing at Steve.

……………………………………

“We will be heading back soon, won’t we?” Thor muttered, looking out the window, shoulders hunched.

“We’ll always have the States.” Steve mused, having just seen the movie a few days ago. Thor laughed and turned to pull Steve forward, into a soft kiss.

it was something they had been dancing around and they have yet to talk about what they had, but at the moment, they just enjoyed the moment.


	53. Au: rich thor and poor steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a struggling artist and Odin does not approve.

"You do not even know him father!" Thor was unable to stop himself from snapping at his father. Odin did not look impressed. 

"I know that he has nothing to give you-"

"He loves me, I thought you would be happy for me." Thor couldn’t hide the hurt, no, he didn’t try hiding the hurt from his face. 

"Do not be fooled, son. He only loves you for your status, nothing more." 

"At least I know he would never be unfaithful to me." 

Thor hissed before he stormed off. He had enough of his father for the day. What a fool he had been, thinking his father would have been happy for him. 

…………………………………..

Thor sighed as he leaned back against the front door, looking out towards the living room. 

"Hey." 

Thor peered at Steve, surprised. 

"I thought you were going out tonight!" Thor cried out, surprised, wiping at his cheeks and pushing his hair back from his face. 

Steve’s gaze soften and he took a step forward. 

"I know how you get after you go see your dad. I thought I would stay in this time. I brought take out." 

Thor fell into Steve’s arms, hugging the other tightly, allowing himself to forget the horrible day and just enjoy having Steve there. 

Steve, who loved him for who he was, nothing more and nothing less. 

 


	54. Mature - Jealous Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, Jealous Steve.

Just because Steve didn’t say anything did not mean that Steve liked it. No one liked it when someone flirted with their significant other. Steve understood that it was easy to flirt with Thor and he understood that the others meant nothing by it. When Tony came by and asked Thor when he was finally going to hold Thor’s hammer, or when Darcy came by for a visit and she would remind Thor that she gave great massages…it was all in good fun. They were only teasing and they knew that Thor was with Steve. Besides, Steve trusted Thor, he did.

All of that still did not make his stomach stop twisting itself nor did it make his shoulders and jaw relax when he saw and heard the flirting. He tried to smile at it, because he didn’t want to be a party pooper. And honestly, he didn’t want to come off as possessive and clingy, needing to keep Thor away from everyone because he was his dammit!….So Steve was slightly jealous. He would admit to that, but only slightly. He knew he had nothing to worry about, now if only his emotions got with the program.

Steve sighed as he tightened his hold on Thor’s waist, not amused at all at being at the party that Tony decided was important to have. It was a fundraiser, so that was nice, but Steve didn’t like wearing a tux and a lot of the people were so…..fake. He didn’t like these things. Thor was exuberant, the more outgoing, cheerful one of the bunch, enjoying retelling his stories. He always had a good time. Steve liked that Thor had a good time, at least one of them did.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Steve muttered to Thor, who shot him a big grin. Steve sighed and made his way to grab some of the punch, of course it took him forever because of the many stops he had to make in order to greet people. He couldn’t be rude.

He gave them all a smile, nodding at people as he weaved through the crowd, relief washing over him when he caught sight of Thor. It didn’t last. His eyes narrowed, face darkening as he saw some woman tug at Thor’s hair. She dared to touch Thor’s hair? Thor of course pulled away from her, asking her to refrain from touching his hair but Steve was done with all of this. He strolled over, determined, the anger clear in his tensed shoulders.

“If you will excuse us, Thor and I are on our way out.” Steve’s tone was clipped, leaving no room for argument. Thor glanced at him surprised, but he bid the woman goodbye, before allowing himself to be led out, Steve’s arm wrapped tightly around Thor’s waist.

“Leaving so soon?” Natasha asked as they passed her by.

“Yes.” Steve really was not in any mood to talk to anyone, all he wanted to do was to get Thor out of the room full of people pawing at him. Pawing at his Thor, and touching Thor’s hair, which was only his to touch. Natasha watched them go amused, while Thor was confused and a bit worried by Steve’s behavior but he said nothing until they were in the car heading back to the tower.

“Steve? What is wrong?” Thor asked, trying to turn to look at Steve’s face, but Steve had him practically on his lap, so it was a bit hard.

“She touched your hair.” Steve muttered after what felt like hours of silence. He leaned forward to press his nose to Thor’s hair, nuzzling Thor’s neck. Thor frowned a bit confused, before chuckling once he realized what Steve was referring to.

“Steve, are you jealous?”

Steve stiffened because he did not think this was laughing matter at all. In one motion he was tipping Thor back, pressing him against the door, piercing blue eyes staring into Thor’s. Steve cut off whatever Thor was going to say by kissing him, pressing himself completely against Thor, fingers tangling through the Thunder God’s hair. Thor moaned, parting his lips for Steve to devour his mouth.

“You are mine Thor and only I can play with your hair. No one else.” Steve hissed into Thor’s ear, before sitting back just as the car came to a stop. Thor shuddered as he tried to regain his breath, feeling flustered and shocked at Steve’s behavior. It wasn’t because Steve was being forceful. Steve could be very forceful and it was something that Thor enjoyed every single time. It was just that Steve wasn’t usually like this outside of their bedroom.  

Steve was strolling quickly towards the elevator while Thor followed behind him, taking longer strides to catch up to Steve. Thor was definitely up for Steve taking control, but he also wanted to make sure that Steve wasn’t angry at him.

“Steve, wait.” Thor sighed, slipping into the elevator but he didn’t have the chance to say anything else, for Steve was slamming him against the elevator’s wall. Steve’s fingers dug into his arms. Thor moaned as Steve pressed himself completely against him. There was no missing Steve’s arousal as it pressed against Thor.

“You know how hard it is for me to see everyone flirting with you. All I want to do is take you right then and there, let everyone know you are mine.”’ Steve hissed into Thor’s ear, causing the bigger blond to whimper.

“I want to mark you as mine, so everyone can know. I want to claim you completely, so there is no doubt that you belong to me.” Steve added, slipping his hand under Thor’s pants to cup his arousal. Thor gasped, rocking up against Steve’s hand.

“You know I love you and you alone. There is no one else.” Thor breathed out, hands coming up to wrap around Steve’s shoulders, hips rocking up against Steve’s hand. He nuzzled his nose against Steve’s ear, enjoying the feel of being wrapped in Steve. He loved being able to let go and trust in someone completely. It had taken a while for the two of them to get here, letting go completely and trusting each other to know how far to go.

Thor wasn’t even sure how they got out of the elevator and into their bedroom. All that mattered was that he was lying on the bed.  Steve pressed him down on the mattress, hands slipping under Thor’s shirt, fingers digging into Thor’s skin. Steve pulled back enough to push Thor’s shirt off. Thor had a vague thought, wondering where his jacket was and his tie….but his pants were being removed and Steve was taking off his clothes and all that mattered was Steve’s hot skin sliding over Thor;s.

“You are beautiful like this. Mine. For me to do whatever I want.” Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Thor’s ear, before he began nibbling down Thor’s neck. There were bite marks all over his neck and Thor moaned at the thought of everyone seeing them. He was being marked as Steve and damned if that didn’t turn him on more. He bucked his hips up, needing friction, needing to be touched but Steve let go of Thor’s wrists in order to pin Thor’s hips down.

“You like that? Like this? Like knowing that you are mine, that you drive me crazy?” Steve chuckled into Thor’s skin, enjoying the small moans that escaped Thor’s mouth. His fingers curl into Thor’s hips, while he circled Thor’s nipple with his tongue. The blond God reached up to hold to Steve’s shoulders, but his hands were quickly pinned down on the bed once again.

 “No. you don’t move them until I tell you to. Do you understand? ” Steve ordered and Thor could only moan and nod at the same time.

“Good boy.” Steve muttered, hands letting go of his wrists. He ran them down Thor’s sides, caressing his stomach and thighs, watching as Thor trembled under him. Steve slid down and wrapped his lips around Thor’s cock. Thor bucked up automatically, wanting to get more of Steve’s warm mouth. Steve grunted, fingers digging into Thor’s hip, keeping him pressed to the mattress.

“Please, Steve..” Thor cried out, fingers digging into the sheets, opening his legs wider apart to give Steve more room. Steve pulled back to look at Thor, hands caressing Thor’s thighs. There was nothing Steve loved more than this, the way Thor looked, face flushed, hair spilled over the bed, chest heaving for breath. He knew that Thor had taken many lovers before, but this was his now. Only he had the privilege in seeing Thor like this, letting go of everything, giving himself completely.

Steve was not letting this go. Not if he could help it. He growled and swooped up for another demanding kiss.

“I love you.” He muttered against Thor’s lips, pressing himself over Thor’s body, rocking his hips. Thor moan, rocking back against Steve, loving the way their cocks brushed against each other.

“I love you.” Thor gasped back, arms finally moving to wrap around Steve’s neck.

“I’m yours and yours alone.”

Steve moaned at that, causing him to reach down and spread Thor’s thighs farther apart.

“I need to be inside of you.” He hissed, grabbing the lube from under their pillows and pouring some on his fingers. Thor tensed at the feeling of the first finger, pushing inside of him. Steve pushed in and out, pushing in another finger, not pausing to let Thor get fully adjusted, but the slight burn intensified the feeling.  

“What do you want Thor?”

“I want you!” Thor cried out as Steve slipped a third finger into him. Steve was pressing against Thor’s prostate and it was so good. But it wasn’t enough.

“Want me to what?” Steve asked, but he was breathless and it was so hard to not just take Thor right then, but no, he wanted to hear Thor. Wanted to hear Thor call out for him and him alone.

“I need you inside of me!!!!!” Thor growled, spreading his legs farther apart, raising his hips up. That was it. That was all Steve needed; he rushed to cover his member with lube, before finally pressing into Thor.

Thor groaned, fingers digging into the bed sheets, shuddering as Steve paused once he was fully inside of Thor. Thor took a few seconds to relax before he slightly rocked against Steve.

Steve groaned as he slowly slid out before pushing back in. His trusts were slow but they quickly sped up. He pushed Thor’s legs up, angling his thrusts so he was slamming into Thor’s prostate every single time.

Everything was forgotten, everything but each other. The feeling of skin against skin, of lips against lips. They could never get enough of this, couldn’t imagine not having each other. In the throes of passion, as they held onto each other, giving themselves completely, there was no hiding their love.

Steve wrapped a hand around Thor’s cock, pumping him with each trust.

Thor unraveled first, spilling his seed over their stomachs. Steve followed soon after, spilling himself inside of Thor, riding out his orgasm until he finally slipped out and slumped on top of Thor.

They laid there, in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breath.

“I did not think that you could be so possessive, Steve.” Thor muttered after he had recuperated enough to talk. Steve flushed at that, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how he had reacted.

“I liked it.” Thor grinned causing Steve to chuckle and press a tired kiss to the side of Thor’s neck.

“Good.”

“I do hope you know I would never betray you.” Thor added, frown marring his face. Steve shook his head and kissed Thor, tender, soft, gentle. Expressing his love and trust with that one kiss.

“I know.”

“Good.”  


	55. AU: Thor is a doctor working for SHIELD, Jane and Darcy are his bffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and his bffs are having a night in when he gets a visitor.

Thor grinned as he grabbed a bunch of popcorn, only wincing when Darcy scowled at him that she was going to end up burning him if he kept moving. Thor pouted but remained still as Darcy finished curling his hair.

They had a long week and Friday night was the night they relaxed and recharged themselves. This meant the girls would do his hair while watching movies and eating a lot of junk food.

“After V for Vendetta can we watch Pacific Rim?” Jane asked, not looking up from painting her fingernails.

“Yes! I love that film!”

“Is it because you went to see it with Steve?” Darcy tease, causing Thor to turn red.

“It is a good movie.” Thor muttered, pouting, causing the two women to laugh.

A knock had them looking at each other in confusion, who would be at the door at this time? Jane and Darcy shared a look, before looking at Thor when they heard the familiar voice of Steve. Thor found himself turning a darker shade of red as he stumbled to his feet.

Darcy and Jane shared a look, before standing up and following after him. They couldn’t let this opportunity go!

“Steve!” Thor beamed, a bit breathlessly, only opening the door a tiny bit, much to Steve’s confusion.

“Are you busy? I can-“

“Invite him in Thor!”

Steve recognized the voice, and he quickly flushed and apologized for interrupting, but Jane and Darcy were quick to brush it aside.

“Come on! Let him join our party! It’ll be fun! We can paint his nails too!” Darcy grinned, and Thor just sighed exasperated, but he opened the door wide for Steve.

There was no missing the way that Thor’s hair was now beautifully curled to frame his face.

Thor pushed the hair back, feeling a bit self conscious, but Steve just reached up to tug at one of the curls, smiling softly.

“Looks good.”

Jane and Darcy cooed. 


	56. AU, Drove All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Thor and Steve have a fight and Steve makes it up.

Thor sighed as he stared out his window, watching the sun begin to set. He was glad to be home, glad to be with his family, see old friends again….it was just….

He had been an idiot and pushed Steve into something that he was obviously not ready. Thor scowled himself and couldn’t stop berating himself for starting a fight with his boyfriend. Meeting the family was a very big step, he should have understood that….but Thor loved Steve so much and had wanted him to meet his family….

Was that so terrible? That he couldn’t think of being with anyone else? Thor sighed once again, wondering if Steve was even his boyfriend after that huge fight. It was the biggest and loudest one they have had.

He frowned as he stared out at the road, the sound of a bike reaching his ears. Were they expecting someone? No one usually drove up to their house…..Thor froze as he caught sight of a familiar bike. Steve looked up at the window, catching Thor’s eyes.

Thor moved without thinking, rushing down the stairs and our of the door, ignoring the cries of his mom, telling him to slow down or he would end up hurting himself.

All that mattered was that Steve was there, getting off his bike, smiling nervously.

"You’re here!" Thor gasped, launching himself at the other blond, causing Steve to laugh and wrap his arms around Thor.

"I’m here and I’m sorry." Steve muttered against Thor’s ear.

Thor pulled back and shook his head, ready to tell Steve that it was fine but Steve raised his hand, stopping him.

"No, I made it seem like I didn’t love you enough, when in reality you are all I think about, morning and night. I can’t imagine not being with you, it hurts to think of one day you leaving me, and this…meeting your family? It scared me, because why if they don’t like me? But then I realized, that I don’t care as long as you do." Steve flushed but he didn’t have to wait long for Thor’s response.

Thor pulled Steve into a kiss, telling him through the kiss, that he thought Steve was being an idiot but he still loved him anyways.


	57. AU- Prince and His bodyguard #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor thinks about the problems about his relationship with Steve.

The door was slammed opened and Steve was pushing Thor out of the bed with one hand, while pulling his gun from under his pillow with the other. He sat up, pointing the gun at the intruder, who ended up just being Loki. 

"Loki." Steve muttered, shooting him an exasperated look before lowering his weapon. Loki just grinned and wagged his fingers in greeting. 

"Thor?" 

"Sleep." Thor muttered from his place on the floor, curling up into a ball, not wanting to wake up yet. Steve smiled fondly before reaching over to shake him, but Thor swatted his hand away. 

"You said you wanted to go, so come on!" Loki called out, rolling his eyes at his brother’s antics, before leaving to go get Baldur, who was all ready to go, probably. Goody two shoes he was and all, Loki thought darkly. 

"Did I really say I wanted to go with them?" Thor grumbled as he rolled into a sitting position. Steve couldn’t help leaning down and pressing a kiss to Thor’s lips, he looked adorable with his hair in disarray like that. 

"Loki is getting married in two weeks, it is only right that he wants to take one last trip as a single man." Steve reminded Thor, before helping the prince up to his feet. Steve was going with Thor, of course, being his bodyguard and all. Loki had only grunted at that but otherwise, he said nothing about Steve tagging along. 

Thor didn’t have to worry because he could take a small nap on their flight to Italy. The good old Venice carnival, that is where they were going, but Thor knew that it was more than just that for his brother, the carnival was just a good alibi. Not that Sigyn didn’t knew the real reason, she always just knew. 

Thor sighed and he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, knowing that Loki and Sigyn loved each other, but it wasn’t always that simple. Thor wished his life had been simple, what if he had not been born Prince? He didn’t have to worry about a kingdom……would be free to be with Steve without any repercussions! but then he would never have met Steve in the first place, and wasn’t that a bitch. 

Steve could sense Thor was worrying over something, had been for the last couple of weeks actually, but Thor hadn’t said anything. Steve was giving him space, but…..Steve was worrying over his prince. His smiles weren’t reaching his eyes……

"I am happy that my brother is getting married." Thor uttered, glancing out the window, seeing only  the sky. 

There was sadness in Thor’s tone and Steve could do nothing but rest his head on top of Thor’s and squeeze his hand. 


	58. AU: they meet at a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, not having met eachother yet. At some point, their gazes meet and they share a connection. Then person A catches the bouquet and instantly look over to person B who are already staring at them, blushing.

Thor tugged at his tie, smiling as Jane batted his hand away from it. Darcy mumbled under her breath over how her shoes were killing her. “When we get married we’ll do it at a beach, so we don’t have to wear shoes.” Darcy hissed under her breath, causing Jane to shoot her an exasperated glare. Thor bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. At least it was a small and short ceremony, Thor mused, trying to compose himself.

He felt someone in front of them shift and he winced, figuring he had not done a good job at going unnoticed. Thor glanced over, a bit surprised to find a very handsome man staring at him, but Thor just flashed him an amicable smile. The other man quickly flushed and turned back around. Huh. Thor wondered who that was.

……………

Thor clapped Coulson on the shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Congratulations Phil! May you and Natasha and Clint have all the happiness.” Thor beamed, pulling back to see a flustered Phil, who was trying to regain his breath from the intense hug.

“Hey now, don’t go suffocating my husband before the honeymoon.” Clint came in, laughing as Thor pulled him into his own suffocating hug.

“When do we get cake?” Darcy chirped excitedly as she pulled the two grooms into a hug of her own. Jane rolled her eyes and pushed Darcy away to hug the two men.

“And by cake you mean when is Natasha going to throw her bouquet which she forced me to hold on to?” Clint waggled his eyebrows at the same time he raised his bouquet.

“Question, are all the people we meeting here like not really who they say they are because if we knew who they were they would have to kill us?” Darcy brought up, causing Thor to laugh and this time he didn’t have to hide it.

“Why, yes, all of them.” Natasha walked up to them, accompanied by the blond that Thor had seen earlier.

“Steve! There you are!” Clint grinned, pulling Steve into a hug.

“Congratulations!” Steve grinned, congratulation Phil as well.

“These are some of our favorite scientist and doctor and….what do you do again Darcy?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, causing Darcy to stick her tongue out at her.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I’m Jane, this is my girlfriend Darcy, and our best friend Thor.”

Steve glanced at Thor, who offered his hand and Steve took it, cheeks turning red.

“Pleasure to meet you Steve.”

The pleasure was all Steve’s, really.

……………………………………

“I’m getting that bouquet.” Darcy stated determinedly, getting up and turning to look at Thor, expectantly.

“That is cheating Darcy.” Jane added, but not really trying to stop her because she knew it would be futile. Besides, seeing Thor in the middle of a group of women would be amusing, since he easily towered over them all. He towered everyone, really. Except that Steve guy.

Jane glanced over at the Steve guy, noticing the way he glanced over at Thor. She figured this was promising.

She focused back on Thor who was being dragged over to catch the bouquet.

“It’ll be fun.” Darcy smirked and Thor just sighed, because the things he did for his girls.

He wasn’t supposed to catch the bouquet, not really, but he had really fast reflexes and it was falling and he just…reached out before it fell.

Darcy burst out laughing while Thor flushed, looking up and around, eyes locking with Steve. Thor felt his face turn a brighter shade of red as he quickly looked back down, trying to clear his throat.

“See, if you weren’t like a brother I would ask you to marry Jane and I.” Darcy smirked, plucking the bouquet from his hands and tugging Thor back to their seat. Thor couldn’t help glancing back at Steve, who was still looking at him.

Thor shot him a shy smile that Steve quickly returned.

Darcy and Jane shared a determined look. Definitely promising.


	59. Cafe Au, Befriend Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Steve literally knocks Thor off his feet

Thor was rushing down the street, cursing his brother for making him late. And then it happened, he slammed into someone, sending the two of them sprawling on the ground.

Thor hissed, wincing as pain flare up from his ankle but he couldn’t be late to work, again.

“I’m so sorry, terribly. I’m running late.” Thor scrambled to his feet and ran until he came into a skidding halt inside the café he worked at.

“Thor, finally! Wait, what happened to you?” Sif raised  an eyebrow, noticing the rumpled look, the flushed face, and the way Thor limped to her.

“I ran into someone.” Thor muttered, hissing as now that he was at the store, the adrenaline was leaving him, being replaced by the pain from his ankle.

“Hello?”

Thor and Sif turned around to see a blond, looking around nervously, bag in his hand.

“Welcome!” Sif quickly greeted the blonde who was quite gorgeous, whoa.

“Yes, ummm, came to drop this off, I think it’s yours?” Steve turned to Thor, raising the bag higher. Thor flushed, remembering how he had his uniform in there, of course.

“Thank you,” Thor tried walking over to grab it but his ankle gave and Thor ended up scrambling to hold on the counter before he hit the floor, again.

“Are you alright? I’m terribly sorry.” Steve muttered, rushing over to Thor and Sif couldn’t help but just stare.

Because did the other blond really have to touch Thor like that? Sif shook her head, amused, wondering how long before Thor figured out that the cute blond was attractive to him.


	60. Meeting at the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time at a fair. Both of them need partners for the roller coaster, so they go together. Person A clings to Person B’s hand the whole time.

Steve wasn’t too sure he wanted to be there at the moment. He had lost Bruce in the crowd and he just knew that Tony was probably trying to get Bruce to make out with him in one of the rides. This was why he had no wanted to come, because he was going to end up lost and alone. He sighed and moved as the line moved, not even sure why he was even trying the roller coaster.

“At least the line is moving pretty quickly, eh?”

Steve was startled out of his thoughts by the person in front of him. He looked up and found himself surprised, because the man in front of him was big, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was good looking, there was no one in the world that could deny that. Ever.

“What?”

“The line, is moving pretty, quickly.” The man motioned to the line that was slowly but surely walking forward.

“Oh yeah, it is. The ride is a quick one I guess.” Steve shrugged, causing the other to laugh.

“Really is-“

“Come on, two people in each line.” One of the workers called out, causing Steve to flush, looking around.

“You here by yourself? Want to ride with me?” the Adonis was talking to Steve and asking him if they wanted to ride together and Steve wasn’t sure if this was a dream or not.

“Sure, I’m…umm….Steve.” Steve introduced himself, smiling wide as the other eagerly rushed to take a seat.

“I’m Thor.” Thor beamed at him and there was no way no one could stop themselves from grinning widely back.

Of course, Steve forgot about his apprehension about rollercoaster until they began tracking up to the dropping point. Unable to help himself, he reached over to take Thor’s hand, squeezing it tight. Thor just squeezed back before they dropped.

Thor laughed and screamed, shifting his head to look at Steve, who was holding on for dear life.

At the end of ride, Thor had to help Steve out of the ride, laughing the whole time. 


End file.
